lose control
by heyaland
Summary: Encore une mission pour Santana et Quinn mais cet fois-ci elle vont en perdre le contrôle. BRITTANA et FABERRY un peu plus tard. rated M à partir du chapitre 7
1. Chapter 1

**Bon bin voilà c'est le premiers chapitre de ma première fic :)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer : Glee et ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais ça tout le monde s'en doute.**

**Résumé :**Santana Lopez est un agent de la C.I.A en couverture depuis 5 ans elle et son associée Quinn Fabray sont devenue «les hommes de mains» de l'impitoyable et imprenable Sue Sylvester. Alors que Santana n'a toujours aucune preuve formelle à donner à la C.I.A pour inculper Sue, celle-ci vas leurs donner une mission, kidnapper les deux rôles principaux ,Rachel et Kurt, qui jouent dans la comédie musical de son ennemi de toujours Will.S . Mais tout ne se déroulera pas comme prévu car un témoin vas assisté aux kidnapping..

**Je remercie ma Beta pour sa correction et ces conseils. Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Je regardais mon portable, sachant qu'il finirait par sonner. On venait tout juste de revenir de Sacramento et on n'aurait pas un moment de répit. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que Sue n'ait que des ennemis ? J'entendis Quinn marmonner, ce qui me fit sourire. À chaque mission, c'était comme cela : je m'affalais sur le fauteuil, espérant dormir et Quinn râlait parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit sur une Quinn rageuse.

« - Allons, bon, quel est le problème cette fois-ci, Fabray ? » lui dis-je narquoisement.

« - Le problème, tu me demandes ? Regarde ça ! » Elle me montra trois de ses hauts couverts de sang. « Si on continue comme ça, je n'aurai plus rien à me mettre ! En plus, le teinturier ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que je fréquente un boucher, » me dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules face à mon incompréhension.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car mon téléphone sonna en même temps que celui de Quinn. C'était Sue, évidemment; elle a des dizaines de chiens de garde, mais il fallait qu'elle nous appelle nous ! Je me levai douloureusement de mon fauteuil en soupirant fortement avant de reprendre un visage impassible et froid. Je sortis du bâtiment, Quinn sur les talons et me dirigeai vers le côté conducteur de la jeep. Une fois arrivées devant l'hôtel, je laissai les clés au voiturier tandis que Quinn le menaçait s'il endommageait la voiture. Le maître d'hôtel nous salua et nous montra où se trouvait Sylvester.

« - Lopez, Faray ! Enfin, j'ai bien cru que je ne verrais que des incapables aujourd'hui et vous savez à quel point les incapables m'insupportent, » lança-t-elle avec froideur. « Alors, vous m'apportez de bonnes nouvelles, j'espère ? »

« - Sam ne parlera plus, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, » lui assurai-je.

« - Bravo, Lopez. » Elle regarda Quinn avant de ramener son regard sur moi. « Prends-en de la graine, Blondie, tu as la meilleure du métier avec toi. » Elle disait ces mots presque avec fierté. « Bien, allons manger maintenant pour vous féliciter de votre réussite. »

Pendant que nous mangions, Sylvester paraissait être une personne presque normale. Je dis presque parce que je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle peut avaler ces horribles milk-shake. À vrai dire, ce genre de mélange devrait être interdit… Alors que Sue voulait faire boire cette affreuse concoction à mon associée, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran du téléviseur et une rage indescriptible se figea sur son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu Sue dans un tel état de rage. Même les traîtres ne l'avaient jamais mise dans cet état de colère intense. Je finis par découvrir ce que regardait Sylvester. C'était un homme entouré de deux jeunes personnes qui m'étaient totalement inconnues. J'entendis vaguement Sue marmonner un « Je reviens. » Mon regard se posa alors sur Quinn qui semblait aussi perdue que moi face au comportement de Sue. Je regardais une dernière fois la télé en quête de réponse, mais la seule chose que je vis fut des cheveux blonds qui passaient furtivement devant la caméra. Sue revenait, mais il y avait plus qu'une immense rage dans ses yeux, il y avait aussi de la joie.

« - Les filles, salle de billard, maintenant ! »

Nous avançâmes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle claque et que les deux gardes du corps de Sue se mettent de chaque côté. Sue commença une partie comme à son habitude. À chacun des coups, son sourire s'agrandissait, un sourire qui mélangeait joie et cruauté. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule boule quand Sue s'arrêta, nous regarda et se décida enfin à briser le silence.

« - J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Je veux ces gamins, mais je les veux vivants ! » Elle accompagna ces paroles d'un magazine qu'elle nous lança. Je le regardais rapidement avant de le donner à Quinn. J'arquai un sourcil et demandai :

« - Deux rôles principaux, vraiment ? Pourquoi, un théâtre personnel ? Ou alors vous êtes fan d'une naine et d'un poupon en porcelaine ? » Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

« - Blondie, lis à haute voix! »

« - Rachel Berry et Kurt Hummel interprètent les rôles principaux de la nouvelle comédie de Broadway, _Glee_, créée par le talentueux Will Shuester et chorégraphié par la jeune… »

« - STOP ! » l'interrompit Sue. « Ce pot de gel sur pattes n'est pas talentueux, il hypnotise tout le monde avec sa tignasse, rien de plus. »

« - Mais kidnapper deux stars implique un seul moyen de transport possible et Broadway est à l'opposé d'ici, pourquoi ne pas y aller vous-même ? » questionna Quinn.

« - Bien vu, Blondie; la réponse est simple : je veux que Shuester voit son monde s'écrouler. Vous n'aurez qu'à me les amener ici et je déciderai de leur sort. Il est préférable que vous n'y touchiez pas ! »

« - Parfait, quand ? » demandai-je en me doutant que le départ serait pour bientôt.

« - Demain à l'aube. Ce soir, vous préparerez vos affaires et votre plan, que vous m'enverrez avant de partir. Voici vos nouvelles cartes d'identité et quelques dollars de secours. »

Sue lança une enveloppe que je pris soin de mettre dans ma veste. On se dirigeait vers la sortie, se préparant moralement à la nuit qui nous attendait,…un raclement de gorge de Sue se fit entendre. Nous nous retournâmes.

« - Ah oui, j'oubliais… Je ne tolérerai aucun échec. » Elle tira sur la dernière boule sans nous quitter des yeux.

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous laissâmes Sue pour consacrer les quelques heures qui nous restaient à notre plan. Quinn téléphona à son contact pendant que mon regard se perdait sur la carte. Notre plan était parfait, pas une seule fausse note. Une fois tous les détails réglés, j'envoyai une copie à Sue et fit mon sac en n'emportant que le nécessaire : argent, vêtements, carte de crédit et mes armes. Puis, en route pour l'aéroport de Las Vegas.

La seule chose que j'espérais, c'était de pouvoir dormir durant le vol. C'est finalement Quinn qui me réveilla pour me dire qu'on allait atterrir. Je repris doucement contenance. C'était encore une fois _elle_ qui hantait mon sommeil… Non, je ne devais pas y penser maintenant ! Pour la première fois en cinq ans j'avais la possibilité de mettre un terme à cette enquête, je ne devais pas penser à _elle_…

Nous arrivâmes dans un hôtel proche du lieu de répétition de la comédie musicale. Quinn était partie chercher la voiture pendant que j'observais les allées venues des acteurs. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Berry et Hummel, ce qui commençait à m'agacer.

« - C'est pas vrai, ils sont tous arrivés sauf eux. J'ai pas payé la chambre pour la nuit alors ils feraient mieux de se bouger les fesses, qu'on en finisse ! »

« - Alors San, on s'est levé du pied gauche ? » me dit Quinn avec amusement. « En tout cas, c'est ok pour les voitures. Finn a installé les trucs habituels, » rajouta-t-elle.

Sans quitter la rue des yeux, je réfléchissais: et si je laissais Q se charger de l'opération ? Après tout, Quinn m'avait déjà prouvé sa valeur, elle était douée et le kidnapping de ces deux chiffes molles ne serait pas compliqué. Ma décision était prise.

« - Dis, Fabray, on n'en est pas à notre premier kidnapping. Je pense donc que tu peux le faire seule. Bien sûr, je superviserai, mais je te laisse les rennes. Enfin, si tu veux ? » Tu parles d'une question, comme si elle ne voulait pas ! En tout cas, sa réponse ne tarda pas à fuser.

« - Tu demandes si je veux ? Oh, San, si c'est pour te faire pardonner la fois où tu m'as mise dans le coffre parce que je "t'ennuyais"… » Elle fit un geste de guillemet avec les doigts. « Dans ce cas, je veux bien te pardonner. »

« - Si tu continues à te plaindre, je te mets de nouveau dans le coffre et, crois-moi, de New York à Vegas, tu vas trouver le temps long. »

« - Ok, je dis plus rien. »

« - Tant mieux… Dans ce cas, prépare-toi parce que Porcelaine et la Naine viennent enfin d'arriver. »

On revit encore une fois le plan. Tout était prêt, nous quittâmes l'hôtel. Une fois la voiture garée à proximité, je déclenchai les brouilleurs pour neutraliser le réseau. Quinn passa devant. Pour ne pas être repérées, il fallait emprunter la porte de derrière. Le fait qu'elle était verrouillée ne fut pas un problème. En une poignée de secondes, la porte avait été fracturée en douceur; il ne fallait alerter personne de notre présence.

« - Souviens-toi : tu neutralises avant. Frappe la tête, ça ne laissera pas de trace. » Quinn hocha la tête, se rappelant des menaces de Sue s'il arrivait quelque chose aux acteurs.

Je restai dissimulée dans un coin obscur, observant Quinn se concentrer. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, toute son expression faciale était froide. Elle avait le regard du chasseur, elle était prête à bondir sur sa proie.

Le premier arrivé fut Hummel, qui venait prendre une serviette pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Quinn se faufila derrière lui. Elle joignit ses deux mains ensemble et lui asséna un coup magistral sur la tête. J'aurais cru qu'un coup pareil l'aurait cassée, mais non. Je rejoignis Quinn qui lui mettait un sac noir sur la tête et lui tendit de quoi lui lier les mains. Nous transportâmes son corps jusque dans la voiture.

Il fallait faire vite pour la deuxième victime. On ne pouvait pas se permettre que le reste de la troupe remarque la disparition de Hummel. Alors que Quinn et moi reprenions nos positions, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

« - Kurt ? Où es-tu passé ? Les répétitions vont reprendre, Kurt ce n'est pas drôle ! » On pouvait entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de la petite brune.

Je hochai la tête vers Quinn qui s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Mais, alors que Quinn frappait la brune, je vis une chevelure blonde entrer en trombe. Quinn ne semblait pas l'avoir vue, en revanche la blonde semblait avoir suivie toute la scène. Je me jetai sans hésiter sur la blonde, ne voulant laisser aucun témoin. C'est alors que la blonde sous moi se retourna et elle me fixa de ses yeux bleus. Mon visage devait être marqué de la même incompréhension que le sien.

« - San… Santana ! » Murmura-t-elle.

C'était _elle_ ! Pourquoi fallait-il que, sur sept milliards d'individus, je tombe sur _elle._ Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard du sien. Je pris discrètement une seringue qui était dans ma poche et lui injectai son somnifère. Elle s'endormit en souriant alors que Quinn me jetait un regard incrédule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos alerts sa fait super plaisir :)**

**Ensuite je sais que ce chapitre à mit du temps à arriver désolé, de plus il est court mais je promet de me rattraper avec les prochain chapitre(plus long, et publier plus tôt :) ). Pour ce qui est de la longueur à vraie dire je ne sais pas mai je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 7 est c'est loin d'être fini ;)  
>Voilà bonne lecture.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>

J'eus peur un moment que Quinn l'ait entendu dire mon prénom, mais ce n'était pas cela qui marquait son visage d'incompréhension. Elle devait se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu ni vu la blonde arriver. Mon attention se posa sur l'actrice qui était étendue plus loin sur le sol. Il fallait agir et vite.

« - Et maintenant S., qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas s'éterniser ici… Tant pis ! On les embarque toutes les deux ! »

Quinn acquiesça tandis que je recouvrais la tête de la jeune blonde d'un sac noir et lui liais les mains, le tout avec un pincement au cœur.

Nous réussîmes à mettre les corps des deux jeunes femmes dans la voiture sans se faire repérer et nous roulâmes en quête d'un motel miteux, le genre de motel ou personne ne pose de question. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir une seul pensée cohérente pour la premières fois en 5ans d'infiltration. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur un plan de secours, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était son regard, son murmure, son…

« - Santana à droite ! Le motel est à droite ! » Quinn me sortit de ma rêverie et ce fut de justesse que je réussis à prendre l'embranchement. « Mais à quoi tu pensais, hein ?»

« Oh et bien juste à la blonde derrière. » Non je ne pouvais définitivement pas dire cela !

« - À ce que l'on va bien pouvoir raconter à Sylvester. » Maintenant que j'y pensais, cela paraissait être un problème majeur.

« - Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas lui mentir, mais… » Quinn sembla réfléchir un moment.

« -Mais quoi ? » Lui dis-je d'un ton agacé.

« - Mais l'on peut tourner la situation en notre faveur. C'est vrai après tout, cette fille était bien présente pour une raison, il nous suffit de trouver laquelle. »

« - Fabray, il y a des moments où tu es un vraie génie. » J'étais fière qu'elle soit mon associée et mes paroles étaient accompagnées d'un sourire qui le lui prouvait.

« - Je sais qui peut nous aider. » Quinn saisit son portable, composa un numéro et mit la conversation sur haut-parleur.

« - Artie Abrams, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« - Hey Artie, c'est Quinn ! Tu te souviens de moi ?»

« - Quinn ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu travailles toujours pour le Diable ? »

« - Fais attention, Quatre Yeux, le Diable t'entend, » lançai-je froidement en accentuant le mot _diable._

« - Oups ! Alors Quinn, que me vaut ton appel ? »

« - J'ai un service à te demander : j'aimerais que tu transfères sur mon portable les fiches détaillées de la troupe de Glee. »

« - La nouvelle comédie musicale ? »

« - Oui, enfin si tu peux le faire ? » dit Quinn malicieusement.

« - Bien sûr que je peux le faire ! Je suis déjà entrain de t'envoyer les fichiers… Et c'est bon : fichiers envoyés. »

« - Merci Artie, je te revaudrai ça. » Puis Quinn raccrocha.

Elle faisait défiler les fiches de chaque employé pendant que j'essayais de lui décrire la jeune blonde avec indifférence.

« - Blonde, grande, yeux bleu... » Quinn me montra une photo et j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

« - Brittany Pierce… C'est la chorégraphe du show. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que la situation pouvait tourner en notre faveur. » Elle était satisfaite de sa trouvaille et je n'allais pas la contredire car je ne pourrais pas faire de mal à Brittany.

« - Très bien, je sais quoi faire. Dans la boîte à gants, il y a le somnifère que je lui ai injecté. Donnes-en à Berry et Hummel, ils ne doivent pas se réveiller tout de suite. » Je pris mon portable et téléphonai à Sylvester.

« - Sylvester ? »

« - Lopez ? Ah, j'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles ? »

« - À vraie dire, quelqu'un nous a vues, mais vous serez contente. C'est la chorégraphe et, sans chorégraphe, le spectacle ne peut pas reprendre. »

« - Bien ! J'ai eu peur que tu sois devenue une incapable ! Mais non au contraire, quelle bonne idée. Amène-la-moi aussi ! »

« - Par contre, notre plan n'était prévu que pour deux colis et non trois. Je vous appelle donc pour vous prévenir du changement de plan. Je vais appeler un des mes contacts pour nous aider, mais le trajet restera le même que sur le plan que je vous ai envoyé. »

« - D'accord. Et, Santana ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Ne sois pas en retard ! » Et Sue raccrocha.

Pendant que je contactais Puck – qui me devait un service – Quinn alla payer le motel. Je lui avais décrit la situation et il avait accepté parce que : « Je ne vais pas te laissais t'amuser toute seule, San. Et puis, en plus, il y a ton associée – Quinn c'est bien ça ? Là, je ne peux que dire oui ! »

Je racontai donc à Quinn ce qui avait été dit quand Puck et un autre homme entrèrent. L'autre me paraissait arrogant. Il dégageait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Puck nous le présenta vaguement comme étant Sébastian Smyth. Une fois le plan expliqué, il était convenu qu'ils prendraient Hummel avec eux et que Quinn et moi prendrions Brittany et la naine. En contrepartie, Puck voulait les doses de somnifères. Après avoir chargé le corps de Hummel et avoir mis en garde Puck que le colis devait arriver en bon état, la voiture de Puck et Sébastian s'éloigna. Ce fut alors notre tour. Quinn et moi étions tombées d'accord pour se relayer et conduire tant que Brittany et l'autre dormaient.


	3. Chapter 3

**ET voilà le chapitre 3 que je poste juste avant d'aller en cours pour éviter de vous faire attendre un peu plus, doc oui je m'excuse pour le retard mais avec le bac et tout c'est pas évident.**

**ImxEmi: J'ai toujours imaginé Santana en agent secret du coup j'en ai fait une story ;) Quinn quand à elle n'en est pas une mais elle à aussi c'est petit secret... Et pour ce qui est du sors de Rachel, Kurt et Brittany il faudra attendre le retour à Las vegas pour sa :)**

**Junkie-Coffee: Quand Santana rêve de Britt au volant je dois dire que je l'ai écrit au dernier moment contente que cela te plaise :)**

**Yoruichii: Ta review ma fait extrêmement plaisir je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et pour ce qui est des coupures "frustrantes" je promet que je ne fait vraiment pas exprès :)**

**Spreid, NinouBrittana, Zonafan, Sara connor, Britt-Marion: Vos reviews mon fait chaud au cœur en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :)**

**Je remercie ma beta pour sa correction, Bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Je préférais éviter l'autoroute tant que l'on n'avait pas quitté l'État. J'accélérai autant que le Hummer le permettait. Cela faisait un peu plus de 7h qu'on roulait. On venait de quitter la Pennsylvanie pour l'Ohio. Je savais que le somnifère ne ferait plus effet longtemps et on atteindrait bientôt le premier point de rendez-vous. Je n'avais pas réveillé Quinn, ne voulant pas ralentir.

« - Quinn ? ... Quinn ? » Chuchotai-je tout en la secouant doucement. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

« - Fabray, c'est ta dernière chance ! » Toujours aucune réponse, je pouvais donc m'amuser un peu…

J'attrapai la bouteille d'eau, en bus une gorgée avant de balancer le reste sur la tête de Quinn qui se réveilla dans un sursaut et me foudroya du regard. Quinn était trempée, les cheveux ébouriffés et avait un regard assassin. J'essayai de contenir mon rire, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle marmonna et fit mine de bouder, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle. Je voyais très bien qu'elle s'empêchait de sourire. Mais alors que je me calmais, je vis Quinn prendre sa bouteille d'eau. Je redevins calme et je la pointai du doigt d'un œil menaçant, ce qui stoppa son geste.

« - Oh non, Fabray, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire cela parce que tu finiras dans le coffre et en pièce déta… Aaaaaaaaaaah ! ». Je n'avais pas fini ma menace que la bouteille d'eau se renversait déjà sur moi.

« - S, je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! C'est parce qu'il y avait le dos d'âne… S'il te plaît, ne me met pas dans le coffre. »

Je m'arrêtai sur le bas-côté dans le but de l'entendre me supplier de ne pas mettre ma menace à exécution. Une fois arrêtée, je la regardais, un sourire diabolique au visage. Elle soupira, résignée. Je la vis sortir de la voiture, se diriger vers le coffre, l'ouvrir et se mettre dedans. J'étais choquée de son geste. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait cela plus tôt ! Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Je descendis de la voiture et j'ouvris le coffre. Je vis Fabray allongée, marmonnant « eau » et « dos d'âne ». Une fois de plus, j'éclatai de rire. Q me dévisagea, puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et rigola aussi. Le fou rire passé, nous nous assîmes sur le rebord du coffre.

« - San, n'empêche que l'on a un problème ! L'une d'elles a vu nos visages. »

« - Je sais… De toute façon, on ne sait pas ce que Sylvester fera d'elles. » Cette pensée serra mon cœur

« - Donc, ce n'est plus vraiment grave si elles voient nos visages ? »

« - Je crois qu'il faut tout de même essayer de les cacher. »

« - C'est entendu. »

« - Aller, on est bientôt arrivées au point de rendez-vous. »

« - On a atteint Cleveland ? »

« - Non, on n'est pas loin. »

« - Je conduis si tu veux, S. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me réveiller ! »

« - Pff, si j'avais fait ça, on serait encore à New York ! »

« - Je ne dirai rien pour ne pas aller dans le coffre ! » Je souris à cette réponse.

Je fermai le coffre, Quinn prit place côté conducteur et, une fois que je fus assise, elle démarra. Je m'étais endormie rapidement, profitant de ces quelques minutes de répit. C'est un coup violent dans mon siège qui me réveilla. Le coup venait de derrière.

« - Merde ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Elles sont en train de se réveiller. »

« - Ce n'est pas un problème, on est bientôt au point de rendez-vous. Regarde, le parking est là-bas, on voit même les voitures. » Q me montra du doigt un parking désert où se trouvaient deux Mustangs, l'une orange et l'autre bleu et blanche.

« - On dirait que Finnocence a du goût finalement ! »

Quinn roula les yeux et engagea le véhicule sur un petit sentier qui nous mena au parking. Elle gara la voiture de façon à ce que personne ne puisse nous voir, même si je doutais que la route soit beaucoup fréquentée !

Nous prîmes nos sacs et les installâmes dans notre voiture respective, l'orange pour Quinn et l'autre pour moi. Après avoir synchronisé les multiples gadgets de nos deux Mustangs, nous enfilâmes chacune une cagoule, prête à faire face à nos deux colis plus ou moins réveillés. J'ouvrais la porte quand on entendit un cri puissant et strident sortir de la voiture. Quinn bloqua fermement la fille qui gigotait et elle essaya de mettre la main sur sa bouche pour couvrir son cri à travers le sac qu'elle avait sur la tête. Mais la victime de Quinn bougeait trop.

« - Lâche-la ! » Quinn me regarda stupéfaite, mais exécuta mon ordre.

« - Mais, si elle n'arrête pas, on va se faire repérer. » Elle n'avait pas tort, cette voix m'était inconnue. C'était Berry, j'en étais certaine.

« - Ferme-la, la naine ! » La voix se tut, le ton de la mienne était glacial. « Tu as deux choix : ou tu te tais et tu coopères et tout se passe bien, ou tu cries encore une fois et… Je t'arrache la langue, t'as pigé ? »

« - Ah oui vraiment ? Et pourquoi j'aurais peur d'une bande de lâches ? »

« - Lâches ? » répétais-je en arquant un sourcil.

« - Parfaitement ! J'ai un truc sur la tête mais je parie que vous aussi ! Je ne pourrais même pas voir le visage de l'ordure qui m'arrache la langue. Alors comment pourrais-je croire qu'au moment venu vous ne vous dégonfleriez pas ? » Elle cracha ces mots avec dédain et cela m'énerva au plus haut point.

Je l'attrapai violemment, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur, la faisant tombée du véhicule. Elle tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais d'un coup de pieds je la fis tomber sur l'asphalte. Je lui enlevai le sac qui couvrait sa tête c'était bien Berry ! Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de les réhabituer à la lumière du jour. J'empoignai fermement ses cheveux d'une main, et de l'autre j'enlevais ma cagoule. Je fis signe à Quinn d'en faire autant.

« - Le Hobbit, regarde-moi bien ! » Elle leva les yeux vers Quinn et moi, je vis la surprise dans son regard quand elle remarqua que nous étions deux femmes. J'accentuai ma pression sur ses cheveux, ce qui la fit grimacer. « Ne t'avise plus d'essayer de crier, ou ta langue je te l'arrache et je te la fais manger ! » Un sourire sadique s'étala sur mon visage et je vis la panique l'envahir quand Quinn rajouta :

« - Et elle l'a déjà fait. »

« - Donc, tu coopères ? » Elle fit oui de la tête.

« Fabray, installe-la dans ma voiture ! Je m'occupe de l'autre. »

Quinn emmena Berry et j'essayais de détecter n'importe quel signe montrant que Brittany était réveillée, mais je ne remarquais rien. Je jetai un regard en arrière. Quinn était en train d'attacher Berry à la portière. J'enlevais le sac de la tête de Brittany, qui effectivement dormait toujours. Je n'avais pas le cœur de la réveiller, je préférais éviter les explications et son regard. Doucement, je la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à la voiture de Quinn. Quand Berry nous aperçut, elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour parler, mais Quinn la lui recouvrit d'une main. Brittany était maintenant allongée sur la banquette arrière de la Mustang orange, son poignet droit attaché à la portière.

Je la regardais une dernières fois avant de rejoindre Quinn.

« - J'ai installé les explosifs, tout est ok. On peut y aller ! Et San, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher. » Elle parlait de la naine et de ma menace. Je souriais avant de lui répondre :

« - Oui, mais ça elle ne le sait pas ! Oh, et puis c'était juste pour lui faire peur et pour qu'elle la ferme. »

« - Mais tu n'étais peut-être pas obligée de la terroriser. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Lui demander un autographe ? Tu ne vas pas la défendre non plus ! »

« - Bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! On y va ? Je te suis ? »

« - Ouais ! » Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche, puis je repris d'un air narquois. « Je ne sais pas Fabray, tu es sûre de pouvoir me suivre ? J'ai bien peur d'aller trop vite pour toi. »

« - Qui sait Lopez, je pourrai te surprendre ! »

« - On verra ça, Fabgay. »

« - Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Lopette. »

« - Mais c'est que tu t'améliores ! »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire, puis chacune de nous regagna sa voiture. Pendant que je mettais le contact, je lançai un regard froid à Berry dans le rétro, la défiant d'ouvrir la bouche. Une fois que nous eûmes repris la route, une détonation se fit entendre et une épaisse fumée noire s'éleva dans les airs. Notre ancienne voiture avait explosée.

Quinn était derrière moi et dès que je regardais dans le rétroviseur, je tombais sur le regard de chien battu qu'avait Berry.

« - Et si j'avais voulu un caniche, j'aurais été à la SPA ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« - Rien ! Je me demandais si je pouvais juste parler ? »

« - Du moment que tu ne fais pas ton numéro de naine hurlante. »

« - J'ai un nom ! »

« - Merci Berry, je le savais. »

« - Et un prénom aussi. »

« - Laisse-moi deviner ! C'est Frodon, c'est ça ? »

« - Quoi ? Mais non, c'est Rachel ! »

« - Oh, mince alors ! J'étais pourtant certaine que tu avais joué dans _Le Seigneur Des Anneaux_.» Elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. « Après tout, tu as la taille requise, » continuai-je en me moquant. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« - J'ai faim ! » Je lui lançai une barre chocolatée. « Je ne peux pas manger cela ! »

« - Et pourquoi ? Tu es au régime ? C'est vrai que tu en as besoin, » dis-je narquoisement en la regardant.

« - Je suis végétalienne. » Je soupirai fortement. J'attrapai un sachet d'amandes sèches et une bouteille d'eau et je lui balançai le tout.

« - Bon, où on va ? » Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que j'allais lui révéler notre destination juste comme ça ?Je décidai de ne pas répondre, espérant qu'elle se tairait.

« J'espère que je vaux une belle somme au moins ! » Sa remarque me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Après tout, je suis douée, je suis une star, je suis belle et talentueuse, je suis une étoile de Broadway... » Dios mío, mais pourquoi j'ai dit à Quinn de la mettre dans ma voiture ?

« - Rien que ma voix vaut une fortune, alors je n'imagine pas mon prix si je suis entière. » Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?

« -Si je te mets la radio, tu arrêtes de parler ? » Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir.

« - D'accord. »

Je mis donc en route l'auto radio. Au début, elle ne fit que fredonner. Mais, au fil des chansons, ça empirait. Elle commençait à chanter de plus en plus fort. J'avais beau changer de station pour tomber sur une chanson qu'elle ne connaitrait pas, elle avait l'air de toutes les connaitre. J'étais à deux doigts de vraiment lui arracher la langue. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête ou j'allais la tuer. J'éteignais l'auto radio pensant qu'elle allait enfin arrêter. Quand elle se remit à chanter.

«**I** **want to break free**  
><em>Je veux me libérer <em>  
><strong>I want to break free<strong>  
><em>Je veux me libérer<em>  
><strong>I want to break free from your lies<strong>  
><em>Je veux me libérer de tes mensonges<em>  
><strong>You're so self satisfied I don't need you<strong>  
><em>Tu es tellement prétentieux que je n'ai pas besoin de toi<em>  
><strong>I've got to break free<strong>  
><em>Je dois me libérer<em>  
><strong>God knows<strong>  
><em>Dieu le sait<em>  
><strong>God knows I want to break free <strong>  
><em>Dieu sait que je veux me libérer » <em>

_« -__ Mais ferme-la ! » Un silence se fit, puis elle re-chanta les mêmes paroles encore et encore. C'en était trop._

_Je donnais un coup sec sur le volant la voiture se déporta à gauche sur le bas coté. Je coupai le contact et sortit de la voiture en claquant la portière violemment. Je vis la Mustang de Quinn se garer derrière moi. Aveuglée par ma colère, j'ouvris le coffre où se trouvait mon sac d'armes. Ke pris un .45, le chargeai et ouvrit la portière où se trouvait Berry. Quinn se jeta sur la portière pour la refermer._

_« - __San, non ! Tu ne dois pas lui faire de mal ! »_

_« - J'en ai rien à faire, dégage, je vais la tuer ! »_

_« -__ Échangeons de voiture. » Je me calmai un peu à l'entente de sa proposition._

_« - D'accord. » Ce fut tout ce que je__ pu dire._

_Je récupérai__ mes affaires et nous échangeâmes nos véhicules. Je n'en revenais pas, c'était la première fois en cinq ans d'infiltration que je pouvais faire tomber Sylvester et j'aurais pu tout faire foirer à cause d'une impulsion ! Je soufflai un grand coup et pris ma tête dans mes mains. J'envoyai rapidement un SMS à Quinn pour lui dire merci. Nous reprîmes la route, je m'amusai à accélérer pour voir si Fabray me suivait. Absorbée par la « course » que j'effectuais avec elle, je ne vis pas Brittany qui émergeait lentement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à accélérer un peu plus, j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Je tournai rapidement la tête et je vis Brittany assise qui me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il y avait trop de sentiments contradictoires dans son regard. Je baissais les yeux, ne pouvant le soutenir plus longtemps. Mon attention se porta à nouveau sur la route. Elle m'en voulait, c'était sûr. Elle ne pouvait que m'en vouloir, et pourtant j'avais vu autre chose dans ses yeux. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir ?..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ne me détesté pas s'il vous plaît disons qu'il y a eu une sorte de mal entendu" avec ma Beta(que je remercie pour sa correction) et donc le chapitre 4 n'arrive que maintenant à l'avenir je ferrais en sorte que cela n'arrive plus.  
><strong>

**Junckie-coffee: Les moments Rachel/ Santana te font rire j'en suis ravie j'aime beaucoup leur joute verbales aussi en tout cas tu risque de rigoler dans les prochains chapitres.C'est du Faberry pré maturé alors x) il y en auras plus par la suite et un passsage dans le prochain chapitre;) Pour ce qui est des geste tendre Brittana ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attend mais il y a un passage dans ce chapitre qui devrait te plaire :D**

**LetinLove: Désolé pour l'attente sa avance quand même ne t'inquiète pas merci pour ta review j'aime beaucoup écrire ce genre de mome,t ravie que sa te plaise ;D  
><strong>

**ElloWings: MERCI Et non je peux décemment pas tué Rachel maintenant sur qui Santana s'acharnerait sinon ? ^^  
><strong>

**Yourichii: Et oui les mustangs sa coller si bien à l'histoire ;) Je retiens pas de trou dans la mustang x)  
><strong>

**Pacifik: Merci, moi aussi je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup cet "menace" du coffre. ^^  
><strong>

**Totoche77, NinouBrittana;Lchoute88 et Spreid: Merci vos reviews me font super plaisir est cotent que vous aimés :D  
><strong>

**Et merci à ce qui ajoute cet Fic en Alerte favori ect ... Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse profiter de la suite ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Je dois sans doute lui laisser un peu de temps. Oui, c'est cela, je dois attendre qu'elle me parle. Je regardai ma montre; les secondes s'éternisaient. J'essayais de ne pas y penser en me concentrant sur la route. Après un moment d'hésitation, mon regard se reposa sur ma montre. Quoi ? Ça ne fait même pas une minute ! Même le temps est contre moi maintenant ! Bon, et bien tant pis, il faut que je sache s'il reste vraiment de l'espoir. J'attrapai une bouteille d'eau et de quoi manger, puis lui tendis le tout.

« - Tiens ! » Elle me regarda brièvement et inclina la tête en signe de remerciement.

Aïe, elle ne voulait pas parler… Mais il faut dire que « tiens » pour engager la conversation, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mes yeux faisaient des allers retours entre la route et le rétroviseur. Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais aussi, qu'elle allait me sauter dans les bras ? Bon, ok, il faut que je me calme. _Trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose_, me réprimandais-je à moi-même.

« - Ou est Rachel ? » L'intonation de sa voie n'était ni dure, ni douce. Je décidai d'être franche avec elle, c'était sûrement le seul moyen d'obtenir son pardon.

« - La Mustang bleu et blanc derrière nous. » Elle observa le véhicule qui nous suivait, puis se retourna. Son regard croisa le mien, ou plutôt il me transperça. « On a Hummel aussi ! » Elle écarquilla les yeux._ Mierda_ ! Quelle conne je suis ! Tant qu'à y être, dis-lui aussi que t'as failli tuer Berry !

« - Il est avec Rachel ? » demanda-t-elle. Je fis non de la tête.

« - Dommage, il risque d'avoir peur à son réveil. Il ne connait personne. » Elle n'avait pas changé, elle pensait d'abord aux autres. « Au moins, moi… Moi, je te connais. » Elle avait dit ces mots dans un murmure et quelque chose en moi se brisa quand j'entendis la tristesse de sa voix.

« - Brittany, je… »

« - Donc, toi et celle qui a frappé Rachel, vous êtes comme la dame qui me fait peur dans _La Petite sirène_ ? » me coupa-t-elle.

« - Tu veux dire qu'on est les méchantes ? » Elle acquiesça. « Dans ce cas, oui, nous sommes pareilles. »

« - Non, c'est pas vrai ! » Elle avait dit ces mots avec précipitation. « Enfin, je veux dire que tu ne me fais pas peur. » Brittany sembla réfléchir. Ce qu'elle peut être belle quand elle parait ailleurs... Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je mis le haut parleur et je déclenchai la vitre blindée et insonorisée qui coupa le contact entre Brittany et moi.

« - Lopez ! »

« - San, c'est Puckerman. On a un problème ! » Oh non, pas encore.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Puck ? »

« - C'est pas moi, je dormais ! Sebastian a roulé sur je ne sais pas quoi et on a tous les pneus crevés. »

« - Quoi ? Mais c'est un boulet ! J'espère que tu as une idée, Puck parce que sinon je réduis ta part, c'est clair ?

« - Oui je sais, mais si je t'ai appelée, c'est justement parce que j'ai une idée. »

« - Et donc ? » Je commençais à m'impatienter

« - Si vous n'êtes pas loin, vous nous récupérez, on fait un bout de chemin jusqu'au chalet ou j'ai une autre caisse et vous pouvez même rester la nuit. Alors ? »

« - D'accord, vous êtes où ? »

« - Dans l'Indiana. On est dans une petite ville abandonnée qui longe la route 74. »

« - Bien, on arrive. N'éteins pas ton portable ! »

Je raccrochai en appuyant sur un bouton qui se situait sur le GPS, ce qui me mit en appel vidéo avec Fabray.

« - Un problème ? » me dit-elle.

« - Oui ! Puck et son boulet d'associé ont un problème, il faut qu'on aille les chercher. »

«- Ça marche je te suis. »

« - Une dernière chose, on devra partager les voitures, donc je te rejoindrai avec Britt…tany. » Je m'étais empressée de rajouter cela, si je lui donnais un surnom et s'il n'avait rien de sarcastique, Quinn aurait pu deviner.

« - Ok ! ».

La vidéo se coupa. Il fallait vraiment que cette fois-ci soit la dernière. Je crois que c'est de revoir Brittany qui m'a fait comprendre mon erreur. Pourtant, je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde quand Anderson m'avait proposé la mission…

_(Flashback)_

_Comme chaque matin, j'arrivais au boulot, une boîte de donuts en main. Malheureusement, toute trace de beignets avait disparue avant même que je puisse atteindre mon bureau. Je raccrochais le combiné de mon téléphone quand Anderson sortit la tête de son bureau et me chercha du regard._

_« - Lopez, dans mon bureau maintenant ! » Sa voie était frigide. J'obéis sans poser de questions et je rejoignis mon supérieur en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte._

_« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il posa son regard sur moi. Toute trace de froideur avait disparue pour laisser place à la fierté._

_« - Ils t'ont choisie pour l'affaire Sylvester ! »_

_« - Quoi ? Mais je croyais que cette affaire, c'était Chang qui l'avait ? »_

_« - C'est exacte, mais nous craignions que la taupe soit dans son équipe. » En effet, dès que Sylvester était « coincée », elle nous échappait comme si on la prévenait juste à temps, et ce, à chaque fois. Une taupe était la seule explication._

_« - D'accord, quel est mon rôle ? »_

_« - C'est simple, regarde l'écran ! » _

_Je me tournai. L'écran montrait une fiche avec mon travail, mon badge, ma plaque, mes états de service. D'un coup, tout disparut et un message s'afficha : SANTANA LOPEZ – FICHIERS INTROUVABLES. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'un nouveau fichier s'ouvrit. _

_LOPEZ, SANTANA : Maison de redressement St-Josef, 2 ans, pour vol à main armée; Prison de Chicago, 3 ans, pour coups et blessures sur 5 policiers… Et, au fur à mesure que la liste de mes « délits » s'agrandissait, je compris enfin ce que tout cela signifiait._

_« - Je vais devenir un agent double, c'est cela ? Et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tu vas me faire arrêter, je vais neutraliser et je m'enfuirai comme si j'étais la taupe. C'est pourquoi tu m'as parlé si froidement. » _

_« - Ton analyse est parfaite. C'est exactement ce que j'attends de toi. Seul moi et Chang resterons en contact avec toi, compris ? »_

_Je fis oui de la tête. Quand mon portable sonna, je vis le visage souriant de Brittany apparaître sur mon écran. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Anderson attrapait mon portable. Il le fit tomber et l'écrasa d'un coup violent. _

_« - Tu n'as pas bien compris. Le reste ne doit plus exister. » Il marqua un blanc et reprit. « Tes faiblesses comme cette fille ne doivent pas exister. » Je le regardais comme si c'était un extraterrestre (il faut dire qu'avec son affreux nœud papillon, c'était normal)._

_«- Tu me demandes de l'abandonner ? Je ne peux pas, elle me le pardonnera jamais ! » _

_«- Désolé, mais maintenant c'est cela ou elle croira que tu es une criminelle. » _

_« -Donc, je n'ai pas le choix ? »_

_« -C'est exact ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais une fois que ce sera fini, j'irai en personne tout lui expliquait je te le promets. »_

_« - Non, tu ne sais pas ! C'est ma meilleure amie et, même si je ne le lui ai pas dit souvent, je... Je l'ai… Enfin bref, je ne peux pas juste lui dire que je m'en vais ! » _

_J'étais envahie par une colère sourde. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arriverais pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle me dirait si elle savait la vérité ? Elle ne me pardonnerait pas. J'étais de mauvaise foi et je le savais. J'entendais sa voix dans ma tête me dire :_

_« - San, en fait, tu es la gentille qui a fait semblant d'être amie avec les méchants pour ensuite les arrêter. Donc, tu es la gentille, et t'as fait ça pour me protéger, comme quand Lord Tubbington s'est mis à fumer, en fait c'était pour que, moi, je ne fume pas. » C'et cela qui me poussa à dire :_

_« - Je vais le faire ! » Anderson prit un air hébété. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Je suis Santana Lopez, tout de même !_

_« - Bien, tu n'as que cet après-midi pour couper tout contact ! » dit-il en arrangeant son nœud papillon._

_« - J'ai… juste… cet après-midi ? » Il fit oui de la tête. Je voulais refuser. Plus les secondes passaient, plus mon cœur se serrait._

_« - Soit de retour à 17h ! » Sur ces mots, il m'ouvrit la porte et prit un air froid pendant que mon visage reflétait toute ma colère, qui n'était pas seulement fictive._

_Je sortis, pris une grande bouffée d'air frais, et là, tout se bouscula dans ma tête. Pourquoi j'avais accepté ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Pourrais-je la regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir ? Il fallait que tout soit clair avant que j'aille la voir. D'une cabine téléphonique, je joignis Chang, qui me proposa de m'envoyer quelques dossiers sur mon ordinateur personnel concernant Sylvester.  
>Je me rendis à notre appartement pour consulter ces fameux fichiers que Chang m'avait envoyés. Alors que j'allais sortir mes clés pour ouvrir la porte, je remarquai que celle-ci était entrouverte. Je portai la main à mon arme, prête à dégainer à tout instant. J'avançai en silence dans l'appartement. La chambre et le salon étaient vides. Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine.<em>

_« - Britt ? »_

_Je me détendis en voyant que c'était elle. Le fait qu'elle portait ses écouteurs devait l'aider à ne pas m'entendre. Brittany ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Elle commença à onduler et je ne pus résister plus longtemps à l'appel de son corps. Je m'approchai d'un pas léger. Une fois derrière elle, mon corps se colla automatiquement au sien. Mon bras saisit sa hanche pour la forcer à se retourner. Brittany affichait un sourire gigantesque. Je tirai sur ses écouteurs afin qu'elle m'entende._

_« - Eh, belle blonde, si tu fermais la porte, je ne devrais pas me coller à toi pour que tu ais chaud ! » Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus_

_« - Mais moi j'aime quand une Latina super sexy se colle à moi, » dit-elle sur un ton taquin _

_« - Super sexy ? C'est tout à fait moi, » ricanai-je avant de me serrer un peu plus contre elle pour rapprocher nos deux visages. Britt se mordit la lèvre et, avec des yeux pétillants de désir, me rétorqua :_

_« - Je ne suis pas totalement sûre, tes vêtement me cachent la vue ! » _

_Elle inspecta mon corps de haut en bas et, quand son regard recroisa le mien, je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour les capturer dans un baiser passionné. Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée qu'elle ne me refusa pas. À bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes quelques instants avant que ma bouche ne s'en prenne à son cou. Je goutais cette peau sucrée que j'aimais tant en la mordillant, la suçant aux endroits que je savais sensible. Les gémissements de Brittany ne faisaient qu'accentuer la pression de mes gestes sur son cou. Ses mains se baladaient sur mes hanches. Quand elles rentrèrent en contact avec ma peau, je poussai un grognement de plaisir. Sans arrêter mes baisers sur son cou, je fis descendre mes mains sur ses fesses, puis juste en dessous sur ses cuisses. Je la soulevai légèrement pour la faire asseoir sur le plan de travail et me glissai entre ses cuisses, mettant mes mains sous son t-shirt. Brittany commença à haleter fortement, alternant mots et gémissements. _

_« École… mmmh… danse… Santammmh… Ton… boulot… »_

_Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi. Je me reculai brusquement. Elle me regarda sans comprendre mon éloignement soudain. D'habitude, aucun de ses arguments ne marchait. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour éloigner la tension qui régnait dans la cuisine._

_« - San ? Ça va ? »_

_« - Oui ! C'est à cause de Lord Tubbington que la porte est ouverte ? » J'essayai de changer de discussion. Je vis à son regard qu'elle le remarqua mais elle n'en parla pas._

_« - Il m'a dit qu'il est allé faire une ballade et, comme la dernières fois j'ai fermé la porte et qu'il m'a engueulé, alors là, j'ai ouvert ! »_

_« - Ah oui, je m'en rappelle. J'ai dû te consoler toute la nuit. » Elle se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire coquin._

_« - Et je ne t'ai pas remercié pour cela ! » Oh non, elle va me rendre folle si elle continue comme ça ! Je me mis une claque mentale en m'éloignant de son emprise, sans pour autant laisser paraitre quoi que ce soit. _

_« - Britt, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, » dis-je difficilement alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement des miennes._

_Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise et c'était bien la premières fois que cela m'arrivait avec Brittany. Je l'attrapais donc par les épaules et lui embrassai légèrement le nez. Elle fronça les sourcils sous mon geste et je m'empressais de dire :_

_« - Je dois finir des dossiers pour… euh, bin… pour le travail. » Elle me scrutait du regard, ou plutôt elle me transperçait. C'est pour cette raison que je rajoutai. « Je fini vite et je te rejoins après promis ! » Elle souriait._

_Je sortis de la cuisine pour voir les fichiers de Chang. Après une bonne heure, je fermai violemment l'écran de mon ordinateur. J'étais dégoutée par les images répugnantes que j'avais vues et qui repassaient dans ma tête. Cette Sylvester était un monstre, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toucher à un cheveu de Brittany. Comme promis, je rejoignis Britt. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le canapé en regardant la télé. J'essayais d'être distante, mais il faut dire qu'avec Brittany proche de moi, je n'y arrivais pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Je détestais chaque seconde qui passe car je sais que je devrai me séparer d'elle. Je vis Lord Tubbington passer devant la télé et je sus quoi faire._

_« - El gato ! Bouge ton cul de là ! » Brittany me tapa le bras._

_« - San ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça, » me réprimanda-t-elle._

_« - Mais il cache la télé, il est bête ou quoi ? On dirait qu'il ne voit pas qu'on est en train de regarder ! »_

_« - SANTANA ! » Elle se redressa. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? »_

_« - Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi ? Rien ! Par contre à ton débile de chat je ne sais pas. » _

_Elle se leva précipitamment du canapé et j'en fis de même. Elle serrait les poings. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, mais je ne pouvais plus renoncer. Je m'en voulais déjà terriblement, mais je devais finir cette désastreuse conversation._

_« - Ne dis plus jamais cela ! » C'était le moment fatidique, je prie qu'un jour elle me pardonne. _

_« - De quoi, débile ? Ou bête ? Parce que ton chat, de toute manière, est les deux ! » _

_Sa main gifla ma joue. Elle parut surprise. Elle tenta de s'approcher de moi, mais je reculai dès qu'elle avança. Je vis que ses yeux devenaient brumeux. Je ne pouvais rester tant l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras était forte. Je lui tournai le dos et partis dans la chambre, claquant la porte en démontrant toute ma colère, colère qui n'était dirigée que contre moi. Je faisais mes valises en n'emportant que le nécessaire. Je lui laissai mes économies. L'argent sur mon compte m'était suffisant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à partir sans me retourner. Mais à ce moment, Brittany ouvrit la porte. Son regard se posa sur mes valises et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues._

_« - San, tu… tu ne peux partir ! » Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Cela me brisa le cœur, mais je devais partir ! Mon dieu, mais pourquoi je ne suis pas devenue, je sais pas… boulangère ? _

_« - Britt… Brittany, je… » Une paire de lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. C'était tellement doux. J'essayai de transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle dans cet ultime baiser. C'est à contre cœur que je rompis le contact de nos lèvres. « Je dois y aller. » Mon front se posa sur le sien._

_« - Je ne veux pas ! » Je voulais m'échapper de son emprise, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle marmonna quelque chose._

_« - Quoi ? »_

_« - Promets-moi que tu seras là pour fêter nos 2 ans. » Elle décolla son front du mien et me fit une moue suppliante. Je ne pouvais pas le lui promettre, je ne savais même pas si je serais encore en mission._

_« - Promis ! » Et merde. Je pris une valise dans chaque main et emmenai le tout sur le palier. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, j'entendis :_

_« - SAN, non ! Ne... » Mais je fermai la porte, coupant sa phrase. Je n'aurais pas pu résister sinon._

_Le trajet était horrible. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire demi-tour encore et encore. Mes larmes ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Une fois arrivée, ma peine laissa place à une immense haine. Et tout se passa comme prévu. J'avais neutralisé et je m'étais enfuie. Quelqu'un m'avait contacté et présenté à Sue, puis 2 ans s'étaient écoulés. J'avais rencontré Quinn et l'avais prise sous mon aile. Cela faisait 5 ans maintenant que j'effectuais la mission Sylvester. Je n'avais pas pu tenir ma promesse et cela me détruisait. Il ne se passait un jour sans que je ne pense à Brittany._

_(Fin flashback)_

Cela faisait 5 ans et je m'en voulais toujours. La culpabilité me rongeait, mais la mission n'était pas finie. Je dois garder le contrôle.  
>Finalement, je vis la voiture de Puck et me garai juste derrière, suivie de Quinn. J'avais besoin de me défouler pour rester calme et, quand je vis ce Sebastian, un sourire diabolique naquit sur mon visage. Prépare-toi, Face de Hareng, je vais t'apprendre la vie, façons Lima Heights Adjacent !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Vous me détestez hein ?**

** Désolé mais avec le bac le boulot et quelque petit problème avec ma bêta, que je remercie pour la correction. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle j'ai une autre bêta une super bêta donc tous devrais s'arranger et pour me faire pardonner j'ai ajouter plusieurs passage dans les chapitres suivant Brittana et Faberry qui devrait faire changer le Rating ;)**

**Je tiens à dire que le Faberry feras un grand pas dans le chapitre 7.**

**J'embarque dans environs 5 minutes ^^ alors je vais répondre à vos Reviews en flash éclaire.**

**Pacifik : Je peut pas vraiment répondre à ta question Quinn est imprévisible ;)**

**xLetLovein : Oui un énorme boulet ^^ tu comprend bien :)**

**Junkie-Coffee : Si tu me fait des yeux de chatons je résiste pas mais je préfère les yeux de Lord Tubbington ^^ Ta reviews ma fait rire et ma émue merci :)**

**San-Britt: Dis moi que je rêve et que ce n'est pas ****encore ta langue ;)**

**Aaaaah plus que deux minutes bon j'ai pas pu faire tous le monde mais je vous remercie ça me touche ce que vous me dîtes et merci de me lire,je ferais le reste par MP,enfin voilà le chapitre 5 et encore désolé. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Je claquai la portières et me dirigeai droit sur Smyth.

« - Écoute-moi bien, tronche de raton laveur ! Encore une connerie de ce genre et je jure que je te tue ! »

« - Ah oui ? Et comment tu vas faire sans moi ? »

« - Mais réveille-toi ! Tu n'es que la roue de secours de Puck ! » Je me tournai vers le concerné. « Mais où tu as trouvé ça ? Sur " " ? Tu t'emmerdes tellement que t'as pris un clown comme associé ? »

Je sentis une main m'attraper l'épaule. Chouette, ce Smyth ne se laisse pas faire ! Tout en me retournant vers lui, je saisis sa main, la tordant. Puis, en enchaînant avec une clé de bras, un coup de pied dans son mollet le fit s'agenouiller. Je tirais au maximum son bras.

« - Ne me touche plus jamais ou je te garantis que tu auras une mort lente et affligeante ! C'est bien clair ? » J'employais un ton glacial et haineux.

« - Ah ! Mais lâche-moi ! Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! » J'attendis encore un peu avant de le lâcher.

Quinn nous rejoignit. Elle jeta un œil interrogateur à Smyth qui se frottait fortement l'épaule. Quand il vit son regard, il lâcha son bras et me lança un regard noir. Quinn brisa le silence.

« - Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« - Vous nous passez une voiture et on vous conduit jusqu'au chalet. » Suite à ces paroles, Puck tendit la main vers moi. Je fis comme si je n'avais pas vu sa main en me retournant vers Q.

« - Quinn, met le contenu du coffre dans ta voiture ! Je me charge du colis. »

Sur ces mots, nous nous déplaçâmes vers ma Mustang. Quinn commença à décharger le coffre tandis que je montais à l'arrière de la voiture. Brittany me lança un regard inquiet.

« - On vas changer de voiture. On va aller dans la même que Berry. »

« - Rachel ? »

« - Oui… Et donc, je vais te détacher un instant et ... » Je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire. Elle devina donc la fin de ma phrase :

« - Et je ne dois ni essayer de m'enfuir ou de crier, c'est bien ça que tu me demandes ? » Sa main libre était juste à côté de la mienne. Je mourrais d'envie de la tenir, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop peur qu'elle ne me repousse .

« - Oui. Enfin, s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas. Ils te tireront dessus et je veux pas que cela arrive. » Je baissais la tête quand sa main se glissa dans la mienne.

« - Ce n'était pas mon intention. De toute façon, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour être avec toi ! »

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mon regard croisa le sien. Il y avait donc encore de l'espoir ? Je ferais tout pour cet espoir… Quinn toqua sur la vitre de la voiture en me disant qu'il fallait que je me dépêche. Je sortis donc de quoi libérer le poignet droit de Brittany. Je me penchais sur elle pour la détacher. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle ne bougea pas son bras. Je me faisais violence pour que nos corps ne rentrent pas en contact. Elle pencha sa tête en avant, la rapprochant de mon cou. Je n'osais plus bouger.

« - Brittany... » Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

« - Ton odeur m'a manqué. Même Lord Tubbington dort avec un de tes T-shirt. » Je me redressai et lui fit un sourire timide avant de sortir.

« - Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, elle est si difficile que ça à détacher ? » Je repris un air indifférent avant de lui répondre :

« - Oh, tu sais, les danseuses, ça bouge beaucoup. »

J'ouvris la portière et sortis Brittany de la voiture. Alors qu'on marchait vers l'autre Mustang, j'approchai discrètement mon visage de son oreille, reniflant son parfum.

« - Sache qu'il n'y a pas que ton odeur qui m'a manqué. » Ne voulant pas voir sa réaction, j'ouvris la porte arrière et la fit entrer dans la Mustang. « Quinn, attache-la pendant que je parle à Puck ! »

Quinn s'exécuta tandis que je marchais vers Puck. Je lui remis les clés de la Mustang orange et le mis en garde de ne pas abîmer celle-ci. Je rejoignis Quinn, qui se tenait debout devant notre voiture.

« - Bon alors, on va suivre Puck et l'autre boulet jusqu'à son chalet, où on passera la nuit. Quand on repartira on fera d'une traite le trajet jusqu'à Vegas, OK? »

« - D'accord, mais dis-moi, tout va bien ? Je veux dire, avec la danseuse, parce que tu semblais… euh… ailleurs et quand je l'ai attachée, elle avait un immense sourire. » Quinn avait l'air songeuse. Pourvu qu'elle ne se doute de rien…

« - Ah bon ? » Elle acquiesça « Moi, je pensais à la meilleure façon de tuer l'autre abruti qui sert d'associé à Puck, » dis-je dans un sourire carnassier.

« - Tu ne changeras jamais. Satan un jour, Satan toujours. »

« - Parfait Cerbère, tu as appris ta leçon. »

« - Je suis un chien à trois têtes maintenant, très flatteur ! »

« - Si ça te plait, je vais t'appeler comme cela alors. » Q souffla, exaspérée. « Tiens, Cerbère, attrape. » Je lui lançai les clés.

« -Satan me laisse conduire ? Wow, c'est un privilège ! » Elle se dirigea du côté conducteur et moi, de l'autre côté.

« - T'as pas intérêt à nous ralentir. » Fabray leva les yeux au ciel et, tout en s'asseyant, elle me répondit :

« - Oui, Maître. »

Une fois assises, nous attendîmes que Puck démarre pour en faire autant. C'était parti pour 1h30 avant d'arriver au Kansas et donc au chalet de Noah. Maintenant que Quinn était concentrée sur la route, je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dit : « Quand je l'ai attachée, elle avait un immense sourire. »

Je devais la regarder, sans que Quinn où la Naine ne me remarque. Je me réinstallai, appuyant mon épaule gauche sur le siège et mon dos sur la portière. Mon associée me regarda faire. Je fermai donc les yeux, feignant de dormir. J'entrouvris à peine les yeux. Q ne me regardait plus, parfait.

J'ouvris donc mon œil gauche pour pouvoir observer Brittany tranquillement. Quand mon regard fut posé sur elle, je remarquai qu'elle me regardait aussi. Un sourire se figea sur mon visage tandis que le sien s'agrandissait. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard d'elle. Elle m'avait tellement manqué que j'en oubliais même la raison de notre présence ici. Plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait que le bleu de ces yeux dans lesquels je me noyais avec joie. Une de ses mèches blonde tomba sur son visage. J'abandonnais la contemplation de ses magnifiques yeux pour me concentrer sur cette mèche aventureuse. Britt avait suivi mon regard et souriait malicieusement. Elle savait que j'adorais remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je devais le faire, ma main me brûlait de ne rien tenter. Il fallait que je touche Brittany, j'en avais besoin. Même si ce n'était que ses cheveux, je devais le faire ! Je ne pensai plus à Quinn ou même au reste. Je m'avançai doucement, tendant mon bras. Quand elle comprit mon intention, elle sourit de plus belle. Ma main s'avançait dangereusement vers son visage. Ses cheveux étaient à ma portée. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où je remis en place ses cheveux, frôlant du bout des doigts son oreille. Je la vis frissonner. Elle rouvrit les yeux et m'adressa un regard d'excuse. J'enlevais donc ma main et me remis en place sur mon siège. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce regard. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que je sentis le regard insistant de Q.

« - Quoi Fabray ? » L'intonation de ma voie était neutre, même si j'avais peur qu'elle ait vu toute la scène. Avant toute réponse, elle déclencha la vitre blindée séparant conducteurs et passagers.

« - C'était quoi ça ? » Et merde ! Comment je vais me sortir de là, moi, maintenant ?

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« -De ton numéro avec Barbie. »

Barbie, sérieusement ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! Je suis beaucoup plus sexy que Ken ! « Du calme, San, » me dis-je à moi-même.

« - Primo, la seule Barbie, ici, c'est toi. Secundo, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux. Et, tertio, quand je suis agressive avec la naine, tu te plains et quand je suis sympa avec la blonde, tu te plains aussi. Faudrait savoir, Fabray ! »

« - Arrête d'appeler Rachel "la naine" ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Tu appelles bien Brittany "Barbie" ! »

« - Attends, tu l'as appelée Rachel ? » Quinn parla en même temps que moi :

« - Tu l'as appelée Brittany? » Aucune de nous deux n'osa répondre.

C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire plus attention, mais Quinn qui s'attache à quelqu'un, c'est bizarre. La naine en plus... Barbie et la Naine, on dirait un de ces titres de dessins animés que Brittany aime tant. Il est vrai qu'elle aussi devait se poser des questions, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais savoir si cette Berry avait craqué sur Quinn.

« - Peut-on rebaisser la vitre ou tu as autre chose à dire ? »

Je défiai Q du regard. Je savais qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose, mais le regard impitoyable que je lui envoyai l'en dissuada. Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça, puis enclencha le bouton et la vitre se baissa lentement. Ça c'est fait… Maintenant, il faut que j'observe le Hobbit sans qu'elle me voit, mais il ne faut pas que je regarde Britt-Britt, je risque de ne plus décrocher mon regard d'elle. Je regardai tout autour de moi : rien. Comment faire ? Je ne pouvais pas me servir du rétro extérieur, puisque les vitres étaient teintées. Réfléchis, Santana... Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Je farfouillai dans la boîte à gants et en extirpa un petit miroir. Je fis mine de me recoiffer et je positionnai le miroir pour que Berry soit dans ma ligne de mire. Elle dévorait littéralement Quinn du regard. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne parlait pas, elle était trop occupée à baver. Mon esprit s'arrêta. Mais, attend, elle bave vraiment ! Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, j'éclatai de rire. Dès que mon rire s'atténuait, je repartais de plus belle en me disant « le Hobbit baveux et la kidnappeuse », le pire étant qu'elle bavait toujours. Quinn me regardait, interloquée, mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter.

« - San, tu es sûre que ça va ? » Je la regardai, puis Berry, et mon fou rire s'intensifia.

Si Quinn et Brittany était surprises, moi j'étais morte de rire.

Quand il diminua légèrement, je me tournais vers Berry et, presque en criant tellement l'envie de rire était forte, je lui dis :

« - Berry, arrête de regarder Quinn, tu baves. » Et je repartis dans mon fou rire, suivie par Brittany, qui avait vu la Naine affolée s'essuyer la bouche. Quinn souriait et le Hobbit était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, mon rire s'estompa. J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à couler. Puis, ce fut le tour de Britt d'arrêter de rigoler.

« - Sanny, c'était trop drôle ! »

« - Eh oui, Britt-Britt, ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas ris comme ça toi et moi. »

Quinn se tourna vers moi et Berry fit de même avec Brittany.

« - Britt-Britt ? »

« - Sanny ? »

Et mince, le moment était si parfait que j'en avais oublié le reste ! Je vis le regard de Britt qui était mélangé entre panique et excuse. Je lui fis un sourire pour la rassurer.

« - Ben quoi ? Quand on crie pas comme une tarée, je suis gentille et j'apprends à faire connaissance. On a sympathisé, c'est tout. » Berry ne dit rien, comprenant que je faisais allusion à elle. Quinn me lança un regard sceptique.

« - Toi, gentille ? » Merde, elle n'avait pas tort. Santana Lopez n'était gentille avec personne, sauf Brittany.

« - Oui, avec moi, elle l'est ! » Brittany m'avait surprise; moi qui ne savais pas quoi répondre, elle m'avait sauvé la mise.

« - C'est tout de même bizarre ? » reprit Quinn.

« - La seule chose bizarre ici, c'est la Naine Baveuse ! »

« - San ! » dirent en même temps les deux blondes sur un ton de reproche. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuai.

« - T'aurais dû me le dire, Berry, que tu la fermerais pour une blonde. Cela m'aurait évité un mal de crâne considérable. » Le Hobbit me foudroya du regard avant de répondre.

« - Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule qui soit attirée par une blonde ! » Elle marquait un point.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareil. En revanche, toi, tu viens de reconnaître que tu étais attirée par Fabray. J'ai gagné, » dis-je fièrement.

« - San ! » Une fois encore, les deux blondes avaient un ton de reproche.

« - Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, toutes les deux. » Je me tournai vers Berry. « Avoue que ça t'arrange de savoir qu'elle est gay ! » Berry baissa la tête, gênée. J'avais raison.

« - Santana, arrête ça tout de suite ! » Cette fois-ci Quinn parlait seule, mais même si elle avait voulu le cacher, il y avait de la gêne dans sa voix.

« - Oh, ça va, elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard ! Oh, c'est mignon Fabray, tu rougis. » Quinn baissa légèrement la tête, vaincue. J'avais encore gagné…

« - **Santana Maria Lopez**, tu t'arrêtes maintenant ! Tu t'excuses auprès de Quinn et n'appelle plus Rachel, comme ça ...s'il te plait »

Brittany avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure. Comment ne pas craquer ?

Je soufflai, résignée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si belle et convaincante avec cette moue ? Mais j'ai aussi une réputation. Je ne peux pas dévoiler mon jeu maintenant. Comment faire ? Je ne peux pas m'excuser, Q serait tellement surprise qu'on risque l'accident. Mais, si je ne le fais pas, notre situation va empirer. Aller, j'ai toujours des plans d'habitudes… Tu vas fonctionner, stupide cerveau ?

C'est pas possible, Avec Britt-Britt à proximité, je ne peux pas réfléchir sans que quelques images, pas catholiques du tout, me hantent l'esprit. A moins que… Ça peut marcher… et peut-être que ça pourrait m'empêcher de m'excuser. Je saisis donc mon téléphone. En farfouillant dans la boîte à gants, je trouvai le câble que je cherchais. Je finis de brancher le portable et la radio ensemble. Mon doigt glissait sur l'écran, quand je vis enfin la chanson parfaite. Je la mis en route, tout en augmentant le son de la radio et plantant mon regard dans celui de Brittany.

Dès les premières paroles, je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et un énorme sourire se figea sur son visage :

**I know I may be young**  
><strong>But, I've got feelings too<strong>  
><strong>And I need to do<strong>  
><strong>What I feel like doin'<strong>  
><strong>So Let Me go<strong>  
><strong>And just listen<strong>

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl**  
><strong>Well did you ever think it be ok for me to step into this world<strong>  
><strong>Always sayin I'm a little girl don't step into the club<strong>  
><strong>Well I'm just trying to find out why cuz dancin's what I love (yea)<strong>

**Get it Get it**  
><strong>(Do you like it)<strong>  
><strong>(This feels good)<strong>  
><strong>I know I may come off quiet, May come off shy<strong>  
><strong>But I feel like talkin, feel like dancin when I see this guy<strong>  
><strong>What's practical is logical what the hell who cares<strong>  
><strong>All I know is that I'm so happy when you're dancin there<strong>

**I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaave for you**  
><strong>I cannot hold it I cannot control it<strong>  
><strong>I'm a slaaaaaaaaaaave for you<strong>  
><strong>I won't deny it, I'm not tryin to hide it<strong>

Son regard n'était plus que désir. Dios mios, qu'elle est belle !

**Baby, I just want to dance next to you**

**Don****'****t ****y****ou wanna dance upon me, to another time and place**  
><strong>Baby, (Are you ready) Don't You wanna dance upon me<strong>  
><strong>Leaving behind my name, my age.<strong>

**(Let's go)**  
><strong>(Like that)<strong>  
><strong>(You like it)<strong>  
><strong>(Now watch me)<strong>  
><strong>Get it Get it <strong>  
><strong>(Do you like it)<strong>  
><strong>(This feels good)<strong>  
><strong>I really wanna dance tonight with you (I just can't help myself)<strong>  
><strong>I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go)<strong>  
><strong>I really wanna dance tonight with you (wanna see you)<strong>  
><strong>I really wanna do what you wanna do (Uh Uh Uh)<strong>

**(Take that)**  
><strong>(It just feels right)<strong>  
><strong>(Its just feels good)<strong>  
><strong>Get it Get it (6x)<strong>  
><strong>with additional:<strong>  
><strong>(He we go again) [laughs]<strong>  
><strong>(He go now)<strong>  
><strong>(Here we go)<strong>  
><strong>(LIKE THAT!)<strong>

**POV Quinn :**

Dites-moi que je rêve ! Santana bouffe littéralement Blondie du regard ! J'ai l'étrange sensation qu'elles me cachent quelque chose toutes les deux. Et puis, cette chanson, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, saute-lui directement dessus ! Mes yeux font l'aller-retour entre la route et la tête de Santana. On dirait vraiment un chien qui attend son os. Franchement, « I'm slave for you » ? Je croyais que la grande Santana Lopez n'était l'esclave de personne. Je suis déçue, le mythe S. Lopez perd de sa grandeur.

Je ricane intérieurement de ma bêtise. Bien sûr, je n'oserais jamais le lui dire en face, je tiens trop à ma vie, et au peu de cheveux qu'il me reste. Quand j'ai rencontré San et que j'ai commencé à travailler avec elle, une de ses « victimes » parlait de ses enfants et de sa femme. J'ai fini par prendre son parti et elle a donné un coup de katana sec et précis qui a réduit ma longue chevelure à un simple carré, en me faisant comprendre que j'étais soit avec elle, soit six pieds sous terre. Je peux vous dire que quand on sent le métal froid vous brûler la gorge, on choisit son parti. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait ce comportement avec Britt machin chose, je verrai ça plus tard. Le refrain retentit une fois encore dans ma tête. Foutue Britney ! Mon regard se porta sur Rachel. Elle regardait Santana et Blondie d'un air amusé. J'imaginai la petite brune habillée comme la chanteuse, en train de me chanter le refrain en boucle. Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination ou si son corps est vraiment parfait... Il fait chaud tout à coup... Je vais suffoquer.

C'est de rouler sur la bande sonore qui me sortit de ma transe. Ok, je comprends mieux Santana maintenant. Enfin, je crois. La musique s'arrêta enfin et ma torture mentale aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

**POV SANTANA :**

La chanson se termina, mais je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mon regard de Brittany. Il y avait tellement de désir dans ses yeux. Je serrai les poings sur le cuir du siège. Il fallait que je me retienne de lui sauter dessus. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Oh non, pas ça, c'est tellement sexy quand elle le fait !  
>.<p>

« Wow ! » s'exclama la Gnome. « Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir tant de luxure dans un simple regard. » Non mais, elle se fout de ma gueule là ! Mon regard devint noir et se tourna vers elle.

«- Alors, écoute-moi bien le Troll des cavernes : la luxure dans mon regard est compréhensible, regarde Britt et puis regarde-toi. » Je lui fis un regard de dégoût. « Donc, cela ne me choque pas que tu n'aies jamais vue de luxure dans les yeux des autres parce que, premièrement, tu ne devrais pas voir leurs yeux, vu ta taille deuxièmement, vu comment tu es fringuée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu piques tes fringues à des SDF, et, troisièmement, la seule chose que tu dois exciter, c'est un babouin aveugle. »

« - San ! »

Quinn me regardait très bizarrement. Je lui fit un sourire narquois et me rassis dans mon siège. Je baissai le pare soleil pour observer Britt à ma guise. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle avait toujours cette même lueur de désir dans les yeux.  
>D'un coup, la réalité me frappa. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la toucher, l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras, la réconforter quand elle se dispute avec Lord Tubbington. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire que je l'aime.<p>

Mon visage devint dur. Je savais ce que je devais faire et, ça, peu importe ma mission ou ma réputation auprès de Sylvester. La seule chose qui compte et a toujours comptée, c'est Brittany. Mais il y a aussi Quinn et si je trahis Sylvester, elle le lui fera payer. Je regardai mon associée d'une mine songeuse. Quand elle le remarqua, elle arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Après quelques minutes, mon plan était prêt. Il ne me fallait plus qu'attendre le moment propice pour le mettre à exécution.

La voiture roula sur une bosse, ce qui me sortit de ma réflexion. Quoi ? On était déjà arrivé ? En effet, au loin, on pouvait voir un grand chalet. Eh bien, Puck cache bien son jeu… La Mustang orange s'arrêta et Quinn se gara derrière eux. Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je commençai à décharger le coffre et Quinn sortait Rachel de la Mustang, quand nous entendîmes :

« - Hey Puck, je croyais que tu ne revenais que dans deux sem... »

Nous nous retournâmes tous. Puck murmura un « Merde ! ». Le jeune à qui appartenait cette voix planta son regard sur Rachel. Quand il comprit la situation, il se mit à courir. Par réflexe, j'attrapai un couteau qui sortait du sac et le lui lançai. Le couteau alla se loger dans le mollet droit du garçon, le faisant trébucher et hurler de douleur. Je courus vite pour arriver à sa hauteur. Je m'accroupis derrière lui, tout en lui mettant une main sur la bouche. D'un coup sec, je lui retirai le couteau du mollet et le portai à son cou. Ce fut par un coup net et précis dans la carotide qu'il mourut. Tandis que je me relevais, j'appuyai avec mon pieds sur son épaule. Je pus voir un badge, où il était écrit « Rory », entouré de deux trèfles à quatre feuilles.

Je tournai la tête et je vis le regard horrifié de Brittany sur moi. Qu'avais-je donc fait, qui étais-je devenue pour que Brittany me regarde comme ça ?...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 :) Bon alors les Fan du Faberry devrait aimer le prochain chapitre ;)**

**Britt-Marion: Merci et je pense que cela vas dépendre des chapitres en tous cas le prochain chapitre seras vraiment partagé pour les POV mais je pense que je vais plus faire partagé maintenant :)**

**Lauraae-sj: J'ai lue ta reviews (que j'avais pas vue avant )et j'était en état de choc ^^ Parce que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une reviews d'un de ces auteurs préféré :D et Merci:)**

**Zeb410: Merci c'est un super super super super méga compliment, venant d'une super méga auteur que j'adore, merci :)**

**Guest et Yourichii: Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir :)**

**San-Britt: ils on l'aire bien t'es rêves ^^ oh ma nouvelle bêta elle est cool mais un peu trop curieuse ^^**

**je remercie ma super bêta pour ça super correction ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, impossible de faire un geste, mes yeux étaient rivés sur le corps inerte de ce Rory. De l'horreur, il y avait de l'horreur dans ses si beaux yeux bleus. Elle avait eu peur de moi, elle savait maintenant que j'étais un monstre.

En cinq ans j'étais devenue un prédateur. Assoiffée de sang, je ne ressentais toujours pas les regrets ni les remords.

Je tue, c'est ma mission, mon châtiment.

Je serrais les poings. Tuer faisait parti de mon quotidien, je ne le faisais pas par plaisir, je le faisais pour elle. Oui j'ai toujours cru que je tuais pour un jour être de nouveau avec elle. De quel droit me jugeait-elle ? Une colère immense s'empara de moi, cinq ans de colère refoulée. Violemment, je plantai le couteau encore et encore dans le corps sans vie à mes pieds. Mon bras se levait et s'abaissait frénétiquement. Une larme coula sur ma joue puis une autre, chaque larme brulant ma peau. C'étaient des larmes de frustration, de haine et de tristesse et chacune d'elle renforçait la violence de mes coups. Je sentis deux bras glisser contre mon ventre et me tirer en arrière. Je frappai désormais le sol, faisant voler la terre. Je plantai une ultime fois le couteau dans le sol, c'est alors que je reconnu sa voix :

« -San calme toi, chut je suis la. » Quinn était comme une sœur, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. « Après cette mission on prendra des vacances. À Bora Bora même, si tu veux. »

Je souris à sa phrase. Je nous voyais bien moi et Britt à Bora Bora, ainsi que Quinn et pourquoi pas la naine agaçante. Mon sourire s'estompa et mon visage reprit sa froideur. Quinn avait raison nous prendrions des vacances ou nous irions brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer. D'un coup je me relevai.

« -Ne reste pas plantée là Fabray, bouge ton cul de femme ménopausée. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Lopez pour la centième fois avoir été enceinte ne veut pas dire avoir la ménopause. »

« -C'est pour sa que tu es sorti avec Finnocence, vous aviez le même gros bide. »

« -San c'est méchant pour »

« -Le bébé. » La coupai-je, elle rigola puis secoua la tête et nous nous rendîmes ensemble vers le chalet.

Une fois devant la baie vitrée, Q me prévint qu'elle avait mit Berry et Brittany dans des chambres à l'étage et que Puck avait mit Porcelaine à la cave. Nous entrâmes, Puck buvait un verre alors que Face de hareng était parti téléphoner dehors.

Quinn prit un verre, je regardai les escaliers. Je voulais rejoindre Brittany et tout lui expliquer. Je me moquai intérieurement de ma réflexion, comment je pouvais lui expliquer le sang sur mes mains ? Merde mes mains était vraiment maculées de sang.

« -Puck y a une salle de bain ? »

« À l'étage. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est dedans, mais si tu as besoin d'aide appelle moi je serais ravi de t'aider. » Il finit sa phrase avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

« -Merci de ta proposition Puck, mais sur ce coup la je préfère encore avoir l'aide de Quinnie. » Je fis un clin d'oeil à la concernée, qui recracha sa gorgée de Martini et rougit fortement.

Je montai rapidement les marches. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sauf deux. Et dire qu'une d'entre elle renfermait Brittany. Je soupirai bruyamment et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'irais lui parler plus tard. En effet j'avais besoin d'une douche pour remettre mes idées en place. Je refermai à peine la porte de la salle de bain que mon portable se mit à sonner.

« -Lopez ! » J'entendis un coup de feu.

« -Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sinon toi et Blondie je vous transforme en nachos et je vous donne à manger aux S.D.F, C'EST PIGÉ ? »Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu' elle avait déjà raccroché.

J'avais complètement oublié Sylvester, quelle conne ! On n'avait plus intérêt à perdre de temps. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et plongeai mon corps dans l'eau glacée. À force de voyager dans les motels plus miteux les uns que les autres mon corps ne réagissait plus à l'eau glaciale . Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes je coupai l'eau. Je fis une queue de cheval et me rhabillai. Je remis mon Magnum à l'abri des regards dans le Holster (c'est l'étui d'une arme) sous mon bras gauche, je mis une veste par dessus et j'en enfilai ensuite un autre à ma cuisse droite. Dans celui-ci je ne mis qu'un couteau suisse, un poignard et la pilule mortelle. Je finis par en mettre deux autres aux chevilles. L'un pour une arme de calibre 45 et l'autre pour mon couteau commando. Je camouflai le tout sous un pantalon. Un vrai arsenal. Pourtant ces armes, je ne devais m'en servir que si ma couverture était grillée. Je ne mis aucune autre arme, puisque de toute façon à part tronche de hareng, je ne tuerais probablement personne ce soir. Je sortis de la salle de bain et finalement je me dirigeai vers une chambres. Je jetai le sac du côté droit du lit, après avoir ouvert toutes les fenêtres je m'allongeai enfin sur le lit. Mes yeux ne mirent pas longtemps à se fermer et mon cerveau m'entraîna dans le plus merveilleux des rêves, ou plutôt mon souvenir le plus cher :

_Flashback_

_« -C'est ça que vous appelez courir ? Même ma grand-mère ferait mieux, allez on se bouge ! Carter, plus haut les genoux ! Trevor, c'est de la boue, alors à plat ventre et tout de suite ou je prolonge ta semaine de corvée ! »_

_L'entraînement au camp Washington battait son plein. Les cadets comme les officiers, tout le monde s'activait et faisait de son mieux. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais c'était Le jour du recrutement. Bien sur, chaque soldat pouvait choisir son affectation mais avant ça il y avait Ce fameux jour. Chaque grand corps de l'armée et de la justice américaine était représenté par une personne. Ils venaient nous observer et choisissaient les meilleurs. Ou ils ne choisissaient personne. Si vous étiez choisis, alors vous étiez sous la tutelle de celui qui avait émit ce choix. Et dès ce moment, _

_deux longs mois commençaient. Entraînements intensifs, missions de survie, tout était fait pour que vous soyez le ou la meilleur(e). C'était mon rêve, car une fois choisis on accédait à tous les métiers. Et nous étions l'élite._

_« -Plus vite Lopez, une deux, une deux c'est pas compliqué ! Si ma grand-mère le sait vous devriez aussi le savoir ! » Le sergent instructeur me criait dans l'oreille et à l'entendre sa foutue grand-mère, c'était Mac Gyver._

_« -Monsieur, je propose que si Wonder mami est si forte que ça, qu'elle vienne nous le prouver, Monsieur ! » Ce n'était pas de l'insubordination c'était juste qu'il m'énervait avec sa grande gueule._

_« -Compagnie halte ! » Le sergent avait crié plus fort qu'habituellement. « Rassemblement ! Vous, soldat Lopez, suivez moi ! »_

_Alors que tous les autres se rangeaient par compagnie dans la grande cour je suivis le sergent. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Le sergent alla parler à un de ces collègues qui partit précipitamment. _

_« -Garde à vous ! » Nous portâmes tous la main à notre tête dans un geste synchronisé. « Repos ! » Nous exécutâmes l'ordre. _

_« -Lopez, veuillez répéter votre suggestion afin que tous l'entendent ! »_

_« -Monsieur, oui Monsieur ! J'ai suggéré que la Wonder mami de Monsieur vienne nous montrer par elle même à quel point elle est forte. » Je vis quelque regards amusés, d'autres choqué, un certain nombre semblait d'accord avec moi. Le sergent applaudit. _

_Pourquoi il applaudit la tronche d'huître ?_

_« -Soldat, vous bafouez mon honneur et celui de ... »_

_« -Wonder mami ? » le coupais-je, bon d'accord, là, c'était de l'insubordination._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que quelqu'un déposa à ses pieds deux bâtons de combats. Le sergent se mit à sourire. Ça devenait très bizarre là. Je m'attendais à des pompes, des corvées ou encore une semaine au trou mais un combat, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Il se mit à crier les règles. _

_« -Je ne suis plus ton supérieur, mais ton ennemi. Tous les coups sont permis. La seule arme autorisée est ce bâton. Le premier K.O perd. Terrasse moi et ils te remarqueront. Perds et je te fais renvoyer ! »_

_Il envoya mon bâton derrière moi et me fit un sourire sournois. Je me mis à courir le sachant sur mes pas, et armé. Je fis une roulade. En attrapant mon arme, je pris appuis sur un genoux tout en levant le bâton pour parer le coût du Sergent. Pour esquiver son coup suivant je me jetai sur le côté et me mis à courir. Je devais trouver une idée, et vite. _

_Trouvé. _

_Je m'arrêtai et faisais face à mon adversaire._

_Il enchaîna une multitude de coût que je parai de justesse. _

_« -Alors Lopez, on ne fuit plus ? »_

_« -Et bien malheureusement je suis obligé de ratatiner ta tronche d'huître, alors autant en finir tout de suite avec toi et ta Wonder mami, hein le crustacé ? » _

_Je le vis serrer les dents et ses coups doublèrent d'intensité. Merde il était fort, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'eus d'un coup le souffle coupé, et je fus propulsée en arrière. Cet abruti se faisait déjà acclamer. Les hommes et leur ego ! Il m'avait à peine toucher et il pensait avoir gagné. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur mon visage. Il se pavanait. Je laissai tomber mon plan, j'avais une idée bien plus saugrenue. Je m'avançai doucement et d'un coup je mis mon bâton sous sa gorge. Le sergent était bloqué entre moi et mon arme. Il lâcha son arme pour porter ses mains sur la mienne._

_Erreur fatale._

_D'un coup de pied, j'envoyai son bâton au loin. Puis j'appuyai sur son mollet. Il tomba à genoux. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. J'enlevai mon bâton rapidement en lui assénant un coup violent au dessus de l'oreille droite. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Je savais que je ne l'avais pas tué, il était juste assommé et ce pour au moins quatre jours. Je relevai fièrement la tête face au silence de tous. Toutes les compagnies étaient au garde à vous. _

_Un homme en costard noir s'avança vers moi. On aurait dit un Muppet, avec les cheveux plein de gel et cet affreux nœud papillon multicolore._

_« -Soldat votre nom ! »_

_« -Lopez Monsieur ! »_

_«-Et bien soldat votre comportement frise l'insubordination et vous allez jusqu'à blesser gravement votre officier supérieur ! » J'irais au trou de toute manière alors autant lui répondre franchement._

_« -Oui Monsieur, mais face d'huître l'a cherché. Il pensait me battre, je lui ai prouvé le contraire. » Ma réponse le fit sourire._

_« -Tu sais quel jour nous sommes je présume, et donc mes félicitations Lopez tu feras désormais partie d'une Branche spéciale de la C.I.A, sauf si tu préfères rester ici et subir les débilités du Sergent ? »_

_« -Je serais plus que ravie que vous soyez mon mentor Monsieur... »_

_« -Anderson ! Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre tes affaires. Je t'attendrais devant la barrière ! »_

_Sur ces mots Anderson se retourna et partit. Je courus donc jusqu'au dortoir, ou je rassemblai toutes mes affaires dans un seul et même sac, laissant ici le superflu._

_Deux mois passèrent ou mon mentor m'apprit tous ce qu'il savait et tout ce que je devais savoir. Il m'entraînait sans relâche jour et nuit, pour que je sois prête. J'étais enfin prête._

_J'étais entrée il y avait une semaine dans le service d'Anderson, qui m'avait finalement dit de l'appeler Blaine. Jusque là je n'avais rien vu de très passionnant, et je commençais à croire que mon entraînement intensif n'avait servi qu'à embellir ce foutue job. _

_Qui aurait pu prévoir que ma vie aller basculer ce jour là ?_

_Il pleuvait._

_Los Angeles d'habitude si ensoleillée était sous la pluie. À peine arrivé, Anderson convoqua tout le monde dans son bureau. _

_« -Alors voilà on vient d'apprendre qu'un certain Nick Le sanguinaire vient d'arriver à L.A. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur Le Sanguinaire est connu pour toute sorte de trafic, crimes divers, braquage. Nous savons qu'il est ici pour renflouer son trafic. Notre mission est de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne reçoive n'importe quel marchandise. »_

_« -Nous savons quel genre de marchandise ? »_

_« -Bonne question Lopez ! Non nous ne savons pas quel genre mais nous devons être d'une extrême vigilance. En effet nous savons que le Sanguinaire fait du trafic essentiellement humain. Autrement dit, si c'est de la drogue qu'il vend, il la vend avec le corps qui la garde. Il ne s'encombre pas d'organe, il achète la personne et lui enlève ses organes les un après les autres tout en gardant sa victime vivante. Il va même jusqu'à les prostituer. Tout ce qui l'intéresse est de tirer un maximum de profit. Notre but est donc de l'arrêter et de sauver ces pauvres gens qui lui servent de mules. Des questions ? Personne, bien !»_

_Blaine nous expliqua nos poste respectifs. Nous nous préparâmes tous en vitesse. Pendant le trajet, chacun se remémorait nos positions. Une fois arrivés près d'un entrepôt qui semblait abandonné nous prîmes tous place. Je me retrouvai à côté d'Anderson. _

_Je guettai l'entrée principale quand soudain je vis un homme. J'en informai donc mon tuteur._

_« -Je vois un homme de type caucasien, dans les 1 mètre 80, il semble énervé, il est armé d'un couteau à la ceinture et d'un 38 millimètres qu'il tient dans la main gauche. »_

_Tout le monde m'avait entendu puisque chacun d'entre nous avait une oreillette. Un camion arriva, un homme en descendit._

_Il reçut une mallette et l'homme à qui il parlait s'énerva de plus en plus. Je décrivis une fois de plus ce que je voyais à mon supérieur qui me dit :_

_« -On attend de voir la marchandise ! » _

_La discussion agitée entre les deux criminels prit fin et la porte du camion s'ouvrit, laissant sortir la marchandise. Il devait y avoir vingt-cinq filles de tout âge et seulement trois garçons. _

_« -Pas tout de suite ! Lopez garde les dans le viseur. » _

_Blaine semblait très calme. Je m'exécutai. Je voyais toutes ces personnes sortir du camion, je n'avais qu'une envie, appuyer sur la détente._

_Et puis elle apparut._

_Une chevelure blonde, grande, un visage qui reflétait l'innocence d'une enfant. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus ce fut ses yeux bleus océan. Je me noyai dedans. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me voyait._

_D'un seul coup un des deux hommes l'attrapa et la menaça de son couteau. Alors qu'il allait faire un geste pour lui ouvrir la carotide, j'appuyai sur la détente et une balle se logea entre ses deux yeux. Toute l'équipe se déploya. Je vis l'autre homme partir avec la blonde. Je le pourchassai donc._

_Je courrais de plus en plus vite en criant à l'homme de s'arrêter. Quand j'arrivai presque à l'atteindre il se retourna et plaqua son 38 millimètres sur la tempe droite de la Blonde._

_« -Bouge plus, salope ou je lui fait un autre trou pour respirer ! »_

_« -Essaye et je te transforme en passoire ! » J'avançai d'un pas déterminé vers lui. « Tu as le choix ou tu te rends ou je te tue comme j'ai tué ton pote. » Il regarda autour de lui et sourit. _

_« -Une autre possibilité s'offre à moi ! » _

_Il propulsa la blonde sur moi et il en profita pour monter dans une voiture. Je voulais courir pour relever la plaque mais la jeune fille sur moi m'en empêcha, elle s'était accrochée à moi. Je l'entendis alors sangloter. Ses sanglots me fendirent le cœur. J'entourais alors son corps de mes bras et elle se colla un peu plus contre moi. J'essayai de lui dire quelque chose de rassurant mais tout ce que je trouvais à dire c'est : « t'en fais pas, c'est fini. »._

_Après un bon moments allongée par terre, la blonde se releva. _

_« -Merci ! Tu es l'amie du lutin du camion ? » Mais cette fille était malade ?_

_« -Le lutin du camion ? » Essayai-je prudemment._

_« -Bin oui pendant le voyage j'avais peur mais le lutin du camion m'a dit qu'il allait envoyer ses amis me sauver! » Ses yeux s'illuminaient je ne pouvais pas détruire cette étincelle._

_« -Ah oui tu parles d'Azazel ! Et bien oui je suis son amie. Comme il est un lutin des camions, dès qu'il croise une personne en danger, il me le dit et moi je viens sauver cette personne ! » Ok je disais n'importe quoi, mais rien que pour voir le sourire qu'elle arborait maintenant cela en valait largement la peine._

_« -Mais Azazel c'est un nom de fée ou d'ange ! » Seigneur cette fille avait manqué de se faire tuer et elle voulait débattre sur les noms de créatures qui n'existaient même pas._

_« -Oui mais c'est parce que sa mère est une fée et son père un lutin donc comme c'est lutin il a le prénom d'origine de sa mère . » _

_« -Ah d'accord ! »Elle me fit un sourire et je crus défaillir . «Au fait moi c'est Brittany ! »_

_Je lui tendis la main et lui répondis :_

_« -Santana ! » Elle regarda ma main, la repoussa, et rigola avant de se jeter dans mes bras._

_Après lui avoir rendu son étreinte, nous nous redirigeâmes vers l'entrepôt ou se trouvait l'équipe._

_« -Mais bordel Lopez ou étais tu ? » Anderson souffla de soulagement._

_« -L'autre homme s'est enfui mais j'ai récupéré la mar... Brittany. » _

_Blaine lui demanda de le suivre, mais la jeune blonde se cacha derrière moi. Il insista en lui disant qu'il avait quelques questions à lui poser et qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse examiner. Mais Brittany refusa._

_« -Si c'est moi qui t'examine et te pose des questions tu es d'accord ? » Je m'étais retournée vers Brittany pour lui demander._

_« -D'accord ! » _

_Je me retournai vers Anderson qui me donna la permission d'un hochement de tête. Je fis signe à Britt de me suivre depuis quand je l'appelle Britt ? Je l'examinais moi même. Aucune cicatrice. Au moins ce n'était pas une mule. Je laissais de temps en temps mes doigts trainer sur sa peau blanche. Elle fut parcouru de frissons. J'arrêtais tout mouvement pour lui demander :_

_« -Ça ne va pas ? Tu as froid ? »_

_L'inquiétude dans ma voix me surprit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquai la tristesse sur son visage._

_«-Brittany qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, je t'ai fait mal ? » Elle sourit faiblement_

_« -Non, non Santana c'est juste... et bien après ça on ne se reverra plus jamais et ….. non rien c'est stupide. » Ma main se posa sur sa joue dans un geste rassurant._

_« -Ce n'est pas stupide, tu n'es pas stupide ! » Mon regard était plongé dans le sien. « Pour tout te dire Brittany, j'ai très envie de te revoir dans de meilleures circonstances...euh..enfin si...si tu veux bien ? »_

_Un gigantesque sourire s'installa sur son visage, elle bondit dans mes bras._

_« -Tu es mon amie alors San ? » L'usage de ce surnom me fit sourire à mon tour. _

_« -Bien sur ! Il se fait tard je vais te ramener chez toi ! »_

_« -Euh San chez moi c'était à Lima ! »_

_« -C'est ou ça ? »_

_« -Je sais pas. »Une idée folle traversa mon esprit ._

_« -Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux, et puis comme ça si on a encore des questions à te poser on sait ou te trouver, sauf si tu préfères l'hôtel dans ce cas je peux... »_

_« -Oui ! » Je m'arrêtais dans mon monologue._

_« -Oui , tu veux aller à l'hôtel ? »_

_« -Mais non San je veux aller chez toi. »_

_J'avais envoyé un message à Blaine pour le prévenir. Il me répondit un peu plus tard que j'avais quartier libre demain et qu'il me biperait en cas d'urgence. Je fis donc monter Brittany dans la voiture et la conduisit jusqu'à mon appartement. Une fois arrivée, la grande blonde s'empressa de faire le tour de chez moi. _

_« -Wow c'est beau, hihi les toilettes sont peintes en rose... » Après cinq minutes elle revint vers moi. « Pourquoi tes toilettes sont peintes en rose ? »_

_« -Et bien je croyais que c'était du blanc et finalement c'était du rose je me suis dis que quand j'aurais le temps je les repeindrais ! » _

_Brittany s'assit sur le canapé, pendant que j'enlevai tout l'arsenal que je portais encore sur moi. Je sentais le regard de la blonde qui suivait chaque mouvement. _

_« -Tu veux prendre une douche avant de te coucher ? » Elle me répondit tout naturellement :_

_« -Non ça va il nous on fait prendre une douche avant d'aller dans le camion. » Je fronçai les sourcils à l'entente de ces mots._

_« -Euh ok ! Bon moi en tous cas j'ai besoin d'une douche, si tu veux te changer fouille dans l'armoire il doit y avoir un truc à ta taille. » _

_Je partis me doucher. Je repensais à cette fille. _

_Pourquoi je ressentais ce besoin viscéral de la protéger ? Et une rage irréductible envers ce type qui voulait faire d'elle des choses affreuses !_

_Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à une fille aussi...belle ? Le souvenir de ma main sur sa peau me revint en tête. La contraste de nos couleurs , la douceur, ses frissons , sa bosse en dessous des côte... Merde une bosse !_

_J'attrapai ma serviette. Comment j'avais pu ne pas voir ça ?_

_« -Brittany tu es ou ? »_

_« -Dehors sur la terrasse. »_

_« -Viens par ici s'il te plaît ! »_

_Elle entra et laissa glisser son regard sur moi, ce qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. Elle redressa la tête et je pus voir qu'elle rougissait._

_« -Euh...je... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Cette phrase me sortit de ma rêverie._

_« -Soulève ton t-shirt. »_

_« -Quoi ? » Brittany était incrédule._

_« -Enfin, je veux dire tout à l'heure quand je t'ai examiné, je crois être passée à côté de quelque chose. J'aimerais juste vérifier. »_

_Elle commença à remonter son t-shirt puis l'enleva complètement. Je restai sans voix, toute pensée cohérente avaient disparu. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son ventre et de sa poitrine. J'approchai ma main lentement mais je stoppai mon geste, trop occupée à la contempler. Je l'entendis soupirer. Ses doigts enlacèrent mon poignet. Ce contact était si doux._

_Soudain ma main effleura sa peau à l'endroit de la bosse. _

_« -C'est de ça que tu parles ? » _

_Sa voix était... Rauque. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Résignée, je hochai simplement la tête. Elle reprit, toute souriante :_

_« -Oh ne t'en fais pas, j'ai ça depuis que je me suis faite enlevée par les extraterrestres. » Elle se rapprocha de moi et me dit à l'oreille, « Je crois que c'est pour savoir comment on va ou ce que l'on ressent, ou alors c'est un jouet de Lord Tubbington que j'ai avalé comme a dit le docteur ! » _

_Cette fille n'était pas croyable. Des extraterrestres, vraiment ? _

_Elle avait avalé un jouet ? Vraiment trop bizarre, je lui aurais sûrement ri au nez si elle n'avait pas eut un si beau sourire. Non mais Lopez, tu t'entends la ? Foutue conscience ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je ramassai le t-shirt et le lui tendis. Je retournai dans la salle de bain. _

_Quand j'eus finit de m'habiller, ne savant pas ou la jolie blonde se trouvait je criai :_

_«-Je prends le canapé, je te laisse la chambre. » _

_Sans attendre la moindre réponse je m'affalai sur ledit canapé. Je venais à peine de fermer les yeux que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée. Je sentis deux autres bras m'entourer, mon corps se tendis instinctivement puis vint une agréable odeur de vanille. J'en déduisis que c'était Brittany, je me relaxai et replongeai dans un profond sommeil. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut un soupir de contentement. _

_Six mois passent, nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde._

_Brittany vit avec moi ainsi qu'un énorme chaton prénommé Lord Tubbington Junior. Britt s'est inscrite à une école de danse, et même si le gorille qui lui sert de directeur n'avait pas voulu l'accepter, à cause de son cursus scolaire, il a finalement dit oui. Bon, ok j'ai juste dit que j'allais torturer sa femme macaque et mettre dans un zoo ses bébés babouins si il osait la refuser. _

_Bien sur elle est toujours à la maison avant moi et même quand je rentre à 4h00 du matin elle m'attend._

_Journée pourrie._

_J'ai du sang partout, foutu carnage ! La seule chose que je veux c'est voir Brittany. J'étais déjà devant la porte mais je n'arrivai pas à rentrer. J'étais tellement impatiente que je n'avais pas enlevé une seule tache de sang. J'étais en état de choc ça ne faisait aucun doute. Je voulais la voir, mais elle ne devait pas me voir. Je restais sans bouger, plantée devant la porte. J'entendais du bruit qui provenait de l'intérieure, elle était peut-être occupée. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi je pense à elle ? C'est n'importe quoi, c'est mon amie. Une amie terriblement sexy..._

_Le choc c'est le choc._

_La porte s'ouvrit devant moi dans un fracas. Elle était là. Son regard était doux, mais je pouvais voir aussi la trace de quelques larmes. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Sa présence me rassurait mais je ne pouvais rien faire._

_« -Oh San » Elle attrapa ma main et me tira. Je ne voyais plus rien je me focalisai sur le contact de nos peaux. « Déshabille toi, je vais te laver »_

_Elle avait une voix mélodieuse. J'avançai et m'assis dans la baignoire. Je n'avais pas écouté. J'étais assise dans l'eau entièrement vêtue. _

_« -C'est bon tu es... Mais qu'est-ce tu fais dans la baignoire comme ça, San ? » Je sentis quelques larmes couler. « Non Santana, ne pleure pas »_

_Britt avait passé ses jambes autour de moi et elle se glissa contre mon dos. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent et tout son corps se colla contre moi. J'ouvris enfin la bouche :_

_« -Britt tu devrais pas, tu vas avoir froid, tu...» _

_« -Chut ne dis rien ! J'aurais froid avec toi, dans ce cas Sanny. » _

_Cela faisait un moment et aucune de nous deux n'avait bougé. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus. Brittany avait nettoyé les parcelles de peau visible. Elle regroupa mes cheveux, dégageant ma nuque. Elle y passa sa main, puis elle fit de légers cercles avec ses doigts. C'était apaisant. J'avais tout oublié. La fusillade, le sang, la baignoire. Plus rien n'existait, sauf Brittany et ses caresses. Je penchai un peu plus ma tête sur le côté, mais plus rien. Elle cessa tout mouvement. _

_Alors que je commençai à me plaindre, ma plainte se transforma en un gémissement quand sa main fut remplacée par ses lèvres. _

_Mon dieu ses lèvres ! _

_J'aurais du arrêter ça, mais c'était trop bon. Sa langue caressa mon cou. Elle suçota une dernière fois cet endroit, et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Et d'un coup, tout son corps contre moi se tendit. Elle ne bougeait plus mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, pas comme ça !_

_Je me retournai lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ses yeux étaient rempli de désir. Je me rapprochai, j'embrassai d'abord sa joue, puis je fis plein de petits baisers jusqu'à sa nuque. _

_Après avoir exploré celle-ci, je vis un grain beauté. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que je devais ? Ou bien... _

_Oh Fuck ! J'en avais trop envie, pas le temps de réfléchir._

_« -C'est ton tour maintenant ! » chuchotai-je d'une voie rauque à son oreille._

_Je retournai à son grain de beauté, j'en fis d'abord le contour avec ma langue avant de le lécher entièrement. Mmmmh sa peau était délicieuse. _

_Ma langue céda sa place et ma bouche entoura son délicieux grain de peau. Je jouai avec, je le suçotai, le mordillai et je finis en l'embrassant délicatement. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de le lécher encore une fois. Je l'entendis qui gémissait. Oh putain j'aime l'entendre gémir ! Je reculai doucement. Mon regard croisa le sien, elle semblait perdu. _

_Ses lèvres. J'étais hypnotisée par ses somptueuses lèvres. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Je trouvais ça très attirant . Je me rendis compte qu'en fait, elle parlait._

_« -Euh pardon Britt, tu disais ? » Elle rigola légèrement quand mes joues devinrent rouges. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille droite._

_« J'ai dis, à quoi tu penses ? »_

_Elle recula sa tête et je me retrouvais à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. C'est elle qui combla le vide, scellant enfin nos bouches ensembles. Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant, doux, envoûtant mais j'en voulais plus. Ma langue demanda l'accès, qu'elle ne tarda pas à me donner. Tout devint alors plus passionné, plus endiablé. À cours de souffle je m'écartai, mais Brittany n'était pas de cet avis. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque, me replaçant contre ses lèvres. Nos langues se combattirent pour dominer. Une de ses mains maintenait toujours ma nuque tandis que l'autre parcourait mon ventre, ma poitrine. Partout où sa main passait, mon corps frissonnait et brûlait. _

_Mes mains sous son débardeur s'amusèrent; je traçai du doigt ses abdos et son nombril d'une main, et de l'autre je caressais son soutien gorge. Mon geste lui arracha un grognement de frustration. Je ne tenais plus je voulais sentir sa peau. _

_J'attrapai son débardeur et le lui enlevai, ses mains délaissant mon corps pour retirer le dernier vêtement qui cachait sa poitrine. J'étais hypnotisée par tant de beauté. Je me penchai pour pouvoir la gouter et plaçai mon genou entre ses cuisses en même temps. J'embrassai son nombril et remontai vers sa poitrine. Je fis le contour de son sein avec ma langue, avant de titiller son mamelon, je l'embrassai, le mordillai et le suçai. Mon genou établit une plus forte pression sur son intimité et elle gémit et haleta de plus en plus fort. Quand ma main vint jouer avec son autre mamelon déjà durci, elle ce cambra et fit bouger son bassin contre mon genou. _

_Elle attrapa mes cheveux et les tira en arrière, éloignant ma bouche de son sein. Elle plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la mienne, et elle mordilla ma lèvre m'arrachant un gémissement. Elle rompit le baiser, attrapa ma main et la fit descendre sous l'eau, l'amenant jusqu'à l'entrée de son short._

_« -T-t-touche moi... San ! »_

_Le ton suppliant de sa voix me fit frémir, ma main glissa sous son short et sous..._

_Fin Flashback_

« -Lopez, bordel mais réveille toi ! »

« -Tu as une bonne raison j'espère Fabray ! » Un bruissement retentit puis un léger craquement.

« -Tu l'as entendu ma raison ? »

« -Dis à Puck et à l'autre d'aller à la cave, puis rassemble les filles et protège les ! Tu ne bouges que si je te l'ordonne ! »

« -Pour Puck et Seb c'est déjà fait! »

« -Bien ! Maintenant vas barricader ton cul et celui des autres. »

Quinn sortit et je l'entendis fermer une des portes à clés. Je me rapprochai discrètement de la fenêtre. Je ne vis que des ombres. Une batte se trouvait sur la commode, et j'attrapai un fil que je positionnai dans les escalier.

Une fois fait, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent dans le chalet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey... OUi sa fait longteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemps et aucune escuse n'est valable seulement j'avais plus d'inspiration mais maintenant c'est fini, je veux finir cette fic donc voila le chapitre 7 rien que pour vous **

**donc bonne lecture et merci à vous followers, reviewers et autres qui m'ont redonner l'envie d'écrire :D j'étais tellement pressé que je ne l'ai pas fait corrigé donc désolé pour les fautes BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

_Quinn sortit et je l'entendis fermer une des portes à clés. Je me rapprochais discrètement de la fenêtre je ne vis que des ombres. Une bâte se trouvait sur la commode, j'attrapais un fil que je positionnais dans les escalier. Une fois fait la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent dans le chalet. _

J'enjambais rapidement le fil, me précipitant vers le haut des escaliers les attaquants à mes trousses. Les deux premiers assaillant se prirent les pieds dans le fil enclenchant la lame à bascule suspendu au dessus de leur tête. Le temps de bascule du piège me laissa l'occasion de saisir la bâte. Un des hommes c'était fait entreprenants évitant la la lame et atteignit le haut de des escaliers, un couteau à la main. Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de franchir la dernière marche, j'abattis le morceau métallique sur ça main armée lui arrachant un cris de douleur. Un coup violent dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et le propulsa en arrière l'empalant sur le piège qui ralentissait peu à peu. J'aperçus trois homme au sol l'un d'entre eux n'était pas morts, une chance qu'aucun des inconnues n'avaient d'armes à feu. La lame s'immobilisa. Je ne voulais pas qu'il monte le risque était trop grand, les devançant je descendis rapidement en sautant par dessus la rambarde forçant les autres à m'affronter dans le salon. Cinq contre moi de l'aide ne serait pas de refus, il s'approchait de moi et l'idée qu'ils puissent toucher Brittany me mit dans une rage folle.

Je courue vers le premiers à ma porté, il leva son bras espérant m'atteindre avec ça matraque je l'esquivait passant légèrement derrière lui, envoyant la bâte dans ses genoux le faisant tomber en avant. En pivotant légèrement je lui assène un autre coup sur l'oreille. Je n'ai pas le temps de finir correctement mon mouvement que mon souffle se coupe sous le poids de mon adversaire. Nous entrons lourdement en contact avec le sol je vois les autres s'approchait profitant que je sois au sol. Mon dos me fais énormément mal j'ai l'impression d'avoir était écrasé par cette baleine de Finn. Rapidement je joins mes deux mains lui assénant un coup sur la nuque, il s'effondra de plus belle sur moi écorchant légèrement mon flanc gauche avec son poignard. Les trois autres s'approchèrent plus vite m'obligeant à concentrer mes forces sur le lourdaud au dessus de moi et me glissée rapidement sur le côté. L'un d'eux m'attrapant par les cheveux et me soulevas, plaçant son couteaux sous ma gorges. Les deux autres assaillant se mirent devant moi, l'homme qui maintenait par les cheveux en envoyas un fouiller le... le haut. Oh Non merde, Brittany.

La Rage me repris surpassant la douleur, d'une main je saisie le bras qui tenait la lame contre ma gorge et le planta dans ça cuisse ce qui le fit lâcher ça prise sur mes cheveux , j'envoyais mon pieds rencontré le nez de celui qui me faisait face. Tous en pivotant j'attrapais le couteau planté dans ça cuisse et en même temps le poignard à ma cheville. D'un coup de coude dans la mâchoire l'homme qui m'avait attrapait pars les cheveux tomba à la renverse en me relevant je lançais un couteaux pile entre les deux yeux de l'inconnu qui était resté la. J'entendis que le dernier avait atteint le haut, je me précipitait dans les escaliers sans réfléchir je le vis forcer essayer de forcer la porte ou était Quinn, la Naine et Brittany. Je ne réfléchissais plus, aucune stratégie, aucun plan lâchant à ce moment je n'était que rage brutale. Je me jetais sur lui le projetant au sol, je me mis sur lui enfonçant mon coude dans son ventre, il essaya de me frapper au visage j'attrapais ça main avec brutalité enfonçant mon poignard dans son bras jusqu'à la garde. Mon pieds remplaça mon coude sur son estomac je m' accroupie enfonçant mon pieds le plus possible.

« -Qui t'envoies ? »

Il grimaçait de douleur, j'enlevais brutalement le poignard de son bras ce qui lui arracha un autres cris. Je le replaçais sous ça gorge.

« -REPONDS ! Je vais tellement te torturer que tu me supplieras chaque seconde de t'achever. » Un sourire diabolique se logea sur mon visage « Je ne le répéterais pas, qui t'envoies ? »

Je lâchais mon poignard tous en attrapant l'homme par le cols je le soulevais l'éloignant de la porte je le mis dos au escaliers. Je lui saisi ça main valide, il me regarda avec effrois tandis que je pris son premier doigt et dans un simple mouvements le déboîta. Il cria, je m'emparais de son deuxième doigt tous en continuant d'avancer le rapprochant dangereusement des escaliers. Je me préparais à lui déboîter le second doigt quand il parla enfin :

« -Arrête ! C'est bon je, je vais te le dire il à changé d'identité mais celui qui m'envoie est connue sous le nom ... »

Un coup de feu et du sang éclaboussa sur moi se mêlant au mien. Il s'effondra dans mes bras sans avoir eu le temps de me dire qui les a envoyé. Je reconnais la vois de Brittany qui crie subitement mon nom, elle a due croire que cet balle était pour moi. Je lâchais le cadavre qui se tenait encore contre moi et je vis Smyth. Il était en bas des escaliers un 45 millimètre en mains,le canon fumait légèrement suite à la déflagration. Cet abrutie venait de tuer ma seul piste, j'entendis à peine une porte s'ouvrir mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir qui en sortait que je me jetait sur Face de hareng.

« -Abrutie ! Il allait parlé »

« - Il allait te tué ! »

«- C'est toi que je vais buté. »

Mes mains serrèrent ça nuque,il se débattaient sans grande conviction comme si il savait que je ne le tuerais pas aujourd'hui.

**POV QUINN :**

Postée devant les New-yorkaises pour les protéger et prête à bondir au moindre signal de Santana. J'attends, la brune est terrifié son corps pourtant n'en dit rien mais son visage transpire de peur. Je pose une main qui se veux rassurante sur ça joue, elle reprend des couleurs j'ai même l'impression de la voir sourire.

Un bruit sourd, une déflagration puis rien. Le prénom de ma partenaire raisonne dans mes oreilles,je tourne la tête. La captive blonde est totalement affolé elle tire sur ces menottes encore et encore, je remarque une larme sur ça joue qui me fait réagir.

«-Calme toi ! » ma voix se veux rassurante mais mes pensés me trahisse.

La jeune captive répètent le prénom de ma partenaire en boucle ce n'est plus une mais une cascade de larme qui s'abattent sur sa joue, ma faisant réagir. Je saisie ces épaules, la fixant :

« -Je vais voir ok ? ! » Ces larmes cessèrent alors que je passais la porte.

J'entendis San, ce qui me soulagea. Mais très vite je compris qu'elle menacé quelqu'un je me précipitais vers elles guidée par le son de sa voie. Elle étais la, en bas des escalier allonger sur un corps, ces mains enlaçant le cou de... Smyth ?.

« -Merde ! » Je me précipitais vers elle passant mes bras sous ces épaules pour la tirer de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur l'associé de Puck, mais elle semblait plus que déterminé à lui ôter la vie.

« -Lâche moi Q, je vais le buter ! Ce salopard à tirer sur la seul personne capable de me dires qui les avaient envoyé. » Toute la colère du monde semblait être dans la voix j'hésitais sur la technique à abordée. C'est en voyant la vie s'échappait du corps de Smyth que je sus quoi dire :

« -San, Brittany elle.. elle à peur elle te cherche elle te crois blessé ou morte elle... elle à besoin de toi ! » chuchotais-je à son oreille. Aussitôt je la sentis se raidir contre moi, il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne me dis pas c'est certain maintenant. Ces main desserrant la nuque de l'homme sous elle.

**POV SANTANA :**

« Elle à besoin de toi » Ces mots je les entendais en boucle Britt avait besoin de moi, je devais être la pour elle, cette fois. Mes mains ne trouvèrent plus d'intérêts à tuer. Q m'aidas à me relevé, je lui soufflais un « Merci » alors que je remontais les escaliers. Me précipitant vers la porte qui renfermé Brittany et Berry. L'ouvrant avec fracas je me jeté dans les bras de Britt me moquant complètement du jugement du hobbit à ces côté. Je la serrer si fort me persuadant qu'elle étais bien la que ce n'étais pas un songe. Prenant conscience du regard de Berry fixé sur nous je libérais brittany de mon emprise. Saisissant le trousseau de clé, je détachais la petite brune la relevant doucement et l'entraînant dans le couloir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'emmener dans la chambre en face une voie nous fîmes sursauter.

« -Laisse S je vais m'occuper de Rachel vas rassurer ta … ta blonde. » dit-elle dans un sourire timide. J'acquiesçais pour la remercier tout en retournant auprès de Brittany.

M'assurant d'avoir bien fermé la porte à clés je me précipitais sur ma compagne pour la détacher. Compagne ? Non j'avais perdu le droit de l'appeler ainsi le jour ou j'ai accepté cette foutue mission.

« -Allonge toi avec moi je veux que tu me tiennes contre toi, s'il te plaît Sanny. » Son ton étais suppliant. Mes doigts saisirent ça main l'entraînant avec moi, la faisant s'allonger à mes coté sur le lit.

Ces bras avaient enlaçai ma taille et elle avait logé sa tête au creux de mon cou. Dios mios ! Comme cela m'avait manqué, une question cependant me brûla les lèvres.

« -Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de t'en vouloir si tu répondais de manière positive à ma question mais .. Y a t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » Ma voie trahissait mon angoisse. Se redressant elle ancra son regard dans le mien.

« -Oui il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie. » Je détournais la tête, qu'elle conne forcement qu'il y avait quelqu'un je l'avais fait souffrir elle avait trouvé mieux. Ces main quittèrent mais hanches, elle releva ma tête avec délicatesse et ajouta :

« -Laisse moi finir, il ya quelqu'un dans ma vie depuis qu'un lutin dans un camion ma mené à elle. Tu es celle qui est dans ma vie depuis le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontré. » Elles scella comme elles scella nos lèvres. Je retrouvais enfin le goût de ces lèvres Dieu que c'était bon. Nos bouches s'activait comme si demain étais la fin du monde. Elle me mordit la lèvres inférieur m'arrachant un gémissement, aussitôt elle lécha sa morsure. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, ma langue viens alors à la rencontre de la sienne dansant le plus vieux ballet du monde. Chacune de nous s'accroche à l'autre désespérément, le manque d'oxygène se fait ressentir mais aucune ne veux cesser ce baiser qui scelle nos retrouvaille. C'est essoufflé que nos bouche se séparent, nos joue sont rougies par l'effort et notre sourire est identique il reflète le bonheur partagé de cette instant. Je caresse son visage réapprenant la douceur de sa peau.

« -Je t'aime Britt, je t'ai toujours aimée. Mais j'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je m'en voudrais tellement tu es tout pour moi et si il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je... » Ces lèvres entrèrent en contacte avec les miennes dans un chaste baiser.

« -Chut tais toi San. Je t'aime aussi et je sais que d'ici la fin tu sauveras tout le monde j'ai confiance en toi. Maintenant Santana fais moi l'amour . »

Comment faisait-elle pour m'hypnotiser à chaque paroles, après tout si mon plan échouais plus jamais je ne pourrais la toucher, cette nuit sera notre nuit. Je l'embrassais avec fougue mes mains glissant sous son débardeur elle soupirât d'aise à ce contacte. Sa peau étais si douce , ma bouche quitta la sienne, j'embrassai chaque parcelle de sa nuque. Ma langue frôla sons point sensible ce qui me fit sourire dans sa nuque ma bouche ne quitta plus ce point tandis que mes mains parcourais tout sont ventre dessinant ces abdos, montant jusqu'à butter sur son soutien gorge. Je poser mes mains sur ses seins les sentant pointer à travers le tissus, à ce moment son genoux glissa entre mes cuisses m'arrachant un gémissement.

« -San huuuum enl... enlève le ...huuum. »

Je me mis à califourchon sur ma blonde lui enlevant son haut et une partie de ces dessous, elle étais nue sous mon regard dieu qu'elle étais belle. Elle se redressa attrapa mon haut et murmura malicieusement :

« - A ton tour belle brune. »

Elle enleva mon haut et m'embrassa, ces mains passant dans mon dos et détachèrent mon soutien gorges. Alors que je voulais l'enlever Brittany attrapa mes bras et les mit derrière mon dos. Sa langue traçant une ligne jusqu'à atteindre mon sous vêtement, me lançant un regard plein de désir elle l'enlevas avec ces dents. Je défaillis à cette vision, me jetant à nouveaux sur elle plus excitée que jamais. Ma bouche atterrit sur son sein léchant le contour, l'embrassant , le suçotant, l'aspirant, ma main titillait la pointe de son autre sein lui arrachant de délicieux gémissement. Je remontais pour l'embrassait mes mains toujours sur ces seins, elle agrippa mes fesses maintenant mon corps contre le siens. Ces mains glissèrent ensuite sur mon dos le griffant de haut en bas m'arrachant de multiples gémissement de plaisirs.

« -San plus... descend... » Parsèment son corps de baiser je m'exécutai. Une fois arrivée à la bordure de son pantalon je me dépêchait de l'enlever, ainsi que son string. Maintenant elle étais nue dessous moi cela n'étais pas arrivée depuis 5 ans, je pris donc un instant pour la regarder.

« -Sanny quelque chose ne vas pas ? » sa voie me sortit de mes pensé rallongeant sur elle, je l'embrasse chastement.

« -Non ma princesse c'est juste que tu es si belle, que ton corps ma manqué et je vais te montrer à quel point. » Lui dis-je dans un regard plein d'amour et avec un sourire carnassier.

Caressant son corps je redescendis au niveau de son entre-jambes. Embrassant ces cuisses, mes mains passèrent sous ces cuisses attrapant ces fesses nue. Ma langue caressa son sexe ce qui la fit gémir plus fortement que précédemment. Dés qu'elle entra en contacte avec son clitoris Brittany s'arqua.

« -San huuuum cont..Huuum continue. » Obéissant à sa supplication, ma langue s'activa jouant avec sa boule de nerfs et l'aspirant, ma blonde n'étais plus que gémissement je la sentais se rapprochais du point de non retour.

« -Huuum Prend... Prend moi San ! » Je relevais ma tête la ramenant près de la alors que je glissais deux dois en elle je lui demandais :

« -Regarde moi , Britt je veux te voir. » Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et je commencer de long et délicat vas et viens. Ils se firent plus rapide, se calquant sur le rythme des hanches de ma compagnes. Elles gémissais et ces yeux remplie de désirs et d'amour me fixait et sa m'excitai follement. Et alors que je la sentais venir Britt attrapa mes seins à pleine mains et joua avec m'arrachant de fort gémissement. Les aller retour de mes doigts dans Brittany intensifiée alors que j'ajoute un troisième doigts en elle. Et alors que ces parois se resserrent elle plaqua son genoux sur mon sexe, me faisant jouir en même temps qu'elle.

Mon corps retomba au coté du siens et alors que je la sentis sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je l'embrassait une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Ramassant mes habits discrètement je sortis de la chambre décidé à bouclé cette affaires pour Britt, j'avais un plan mais j'avais besoin de Q.

**POV QUINN :**

Alors que S regagne la chambre ou se trouve notre captive blonde je me tourne vers Rachel qui se tiens devant moi.

« -Donne moi ta main. » Elle rougis légèrement puis s'exécute je défais les menottes qui lui retenait les poignets.

« - Je ne peu pas dire que tu es libre mais tu es beaucoup plus belle sans. »J'ai vraiment dis sa ? On dirais un mauvais film, mais elle me sourit maintenant.

Je l'entraîne dans une des chambre, je la préviens que je serais à coté si jamais elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle semble choqué et alors que je partais sa voie s'éleva :

« -Reste s'il te plait, je... reste avec moi. » Je me retournais vers elle, et alors qu'elle s'allongea sur le lit je m'assis sur une chaise en face. De longue minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence j'entendis la petite brune soupirait de mécontentement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« -Parle moi ! »Ordonna t-elle

« -Pardon, oui mais euh de quoi tu veux que je te parle ? » dis-je avec incompréhension quand une idée saugrenue me traversa l'esprit.

« -Très bien pourquoi tu bavais l'autre fois dans la voiture ? » Je vis c'est yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et ces joue viré au rouge.

« -Non, on ne parle pas de ça. »

« -Oh aller il y a bien une raison tu voulais que je te parle c'est fait alors répond moi ! »

« -Sinon quoi Barbie tu vas me kidnapper ? Déjà fait ou peut-êtres vas-tu me torturer ? »Son ton cache sa gène mais il n'y ni crainte ni reproche dans sa voie.

Une idée folle me traverse la torturer hein ? Elle vas voir. Mon visage prend un aire glaciale je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers son lit. Je la vois déglutir et reculé jusqu'au fond du lit, je grimpe sur celui-ci avec un sourire carnassier.

« -Oh te torturer ? Moi sa me vas. » Mon sourire s'agrandit et Rachel déglutit de nouveau.

J'attrapais ces pieds et les tiraient, elle se retrouva allongeait et aussitôt je m'assis sur elle l'emprisonnant par mon poids. Et alors elle compris quel torture l'attendait.

« -Oh non tu ne vas pas faire sa, tu ne vas quand même pas oser ?! » Je lui souris de plus belle, je me mis alors à la chatouiller. Elle rigolais, me suppliant d'arrêter se débattant faiblement sous mes assauts.

Parmi ces rires je décernais quelques mots « ok », « vais dire » je cesser un instant ma torture. Ces rires cessèrent et tandis que j'attendais ces dires elle me fit tomber, m'allongeant sous elles et emprisonnant mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Alors que nos visages étais proche elle dit dans un souffle :

« -Je bavais parce que j'avais très envie de goutter ta peau. » Ces paroles me firent rougir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir car elle plongea sa tête près de mon cou. Sa respiration me fit frissonner.

« -Et je pense que tu en a aussi très envie ! » ses lèvres avait parler dans ma nuque, juste avant de l'embrasser. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de mon cou jusqu'à un endroit qui me fis gémir. Elle s'arrêta et je la sentis sourire dans mon cou, elle repris ces mouvements de plus belle, léchant ma peau elle finit par la sucer. Elle étais entrain de ma marquer, je détestais qu'on me marque pourtant j'appuyais sur sa tête pour qu'elle continue. Quelqu'un toqua, faisant cesser à la brune au dessus de moi tout mouvements.

« -Q ? Q, je sais que tu fais des truc malsain avec la naine euh avec la brune. J'ai besoin de te parler, je t'attend sur la terrasse. » Sa voie étais grave ce qui m'intriguait.

« -Je dois y aller. » Je regardais la brune d'un air désolé, elle semblait très déçus et tourna la tête. Mes lèvres se posèrent machinalement sur sa joue au creux de ces lèvres ce qui fit la fit sourire.

« -Tu es beaucoup plus sexy quand tu souris, Rachel. » J'avais prononcé son prénom si sensuellement que cela la fit rougir. Et ce fut sur cette vision que je quittais la chambre rejoignant S sur la terrasse.

**POV SANTANA :**

C'est maintenant que tout vas se jouer si Q ne voulait pas tout étais fini je ne reverrais plus jamais Britt, ma Britt. La vérité pour la première fois en 5 ans j'allais dire à la vérité, de toute façons Quinn la méritait. Je n'nettoyais la plaies faites un peu plus tôt heureusement elle n'étais pas profonde le temps qu'elle arrive j'avais aussi envoyé à Anderson mon plan, je savais très bien qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec celui-ci mais il étais temps, temps de clore cette enquête. J'entendis Q se racler la gorge pour me signaler sa présence.

« -Quinn, se ne seras pas facile à entendre mais voilà la vérité !»


End file.
